Austin & Ally: Tours and Targets
by auslly-is-adorkable
Summary: *Sequel to Austin & Ally: Fears and Fatalities* After Jimmy Starr offers Austin the opportunity to go on tour with Ally, Trish and Dez across North America, he doesn't object. Team Austin eagerly packs and hit the road with Jimmy and the crew. But what will happen when suddenly they are targeted by an anonymous group of people and Austin misses one of his own concerts? *Auslly*
1. Chapter 1

**__****DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. These characters are solely those of the original producers, 'Kevin and Heath Productions', 'It's a Laugh! Productions', and 'Disney'. I do not take credit for characters or relationships between characters. Do not sue. Copyright infringement not intended.**

** Hi there! If you've read _Austin & Ally: Fears and Fatalities_, then you should know this is the sequel. There will be references to the old story. However, if you're a new reader, not to worry. You can still read this one. It will just make a little more sense if you read the first one. :)**

** Happy reading!**

** ALLY'S POV**

"You all packed?" Trish asks me, not taking her eyes of my television screen.

"Yep," I reply enthusiastically. Trish, wearing her fun leopard pyjamas, was anxiously watching the end of _Survivor_. Yuck, I think to myself. I zip up my suitcase and sit on it, exhausted.

As the credits roll, she turns the television and sits up. "Can you believe you, me, Austin and Dez are all going on tour tomorrow?" she beams.

I grin this huge smile. "Nope! I can't. I'm so excited. I can't believe all that has happened this year. It's already September. Remember when it was February?"

"Yeah, and you and Austin weren't dating yet?" She winks at me.

I chuckle. "Yeah, and now we're really going on tour across North America."

She sighs and looks around the room. "See you in a couple months," she says to it dramatically. I laugh.

I'm going to miss my room. It's relatively spacious with a comfortable queen bed in the middle of the wall across from my door. Photos of the four of us plastered around my room and posters of my favourite artists – including Austin – in the free spaces. I had a soft carpet at the foot of my bed that I'd miss. I don't think I can bring it on the tour bus. I have stuffed animals aligned on a bookcase by my patio door. The room consisted of soft colours. Nothing bold like Trish's room which was literally animal print and vibrant colours everywhere.

There was also a special picture that was blown up to be twice the size of a regular poster framed above my head of me and Austin. He was kissing my cheek while I tried to pull away laughing. My dad caught the photo the day my mom got home from Africa. She's back there now, but it was a nice 2 weeks with her. She wasn't at all surprised about Austin and I. Actually, I hadn't wanted to tell my mom about us being an item immediately. But Austin wasn't having any of it. As soon as she walked in and we said hello, he stole a kiss and my dad took the picture. They probably planned the whole thing. I didn't really mind, though. I was so happy that day. It was only a couple days after we found out about the tour.

"What time did the boys want us to meet them tomorrow?" Trish asks.

I pull out my phone to check the text from Austin. _Hey, Ally-gator. 6 am tomorrow, okayyy? _it read.

I had responded with a simple okay with two x's. "6 am," I tell Trish.

She groans but says, "alright. Guess we better hit the hay."

I look at the clock and notice that it's 1:30 am. Trish already said goodbye to her parents and my dad offered to drive us to Austin's. I told him he didn't have to but he insisted. So Trish settles in on one side of the bed, me on the other and we quickly fall asleep.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

The crowd cheers endlessly as I walk out on stage. I light up like a Christmas tree, just beaming at my fans. I still can't believe how incredible they are. So supportive, so involved.

I walk up to the mic and yell, "hello, Miami!" The venue was huge and packed to the last square inch. The crowd erupts in even more applause. I position myself and look down at everyone.

Just then, I start to sing.

_I'll be your entertainer__  
__I'm putting on a show__  
__I'm gonna levitate ya__  
__Leave you wa-wa-wanting more  
__I see you fascinated  
__I've got you hypnotized_

_White gloves with your dream up_

_A fantasy before your eyes__Step right up on the stage_

_Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)__  
__Pick a card and guess it girl__  
__Here's a lesson girl__  
__It's just an illusion__1, 2, 3, I disappear__  
__Coming right back__  
__So stay right here__  
__Ain't no second guessing girl__  
__I'm impressing girl__  
__But I'm just an illusion_

_Oh, Uh, Listen__  
__I ain't no fake Houdini__  
__I put a spell on you__  
__I'm something like a genie__  
__Girl I make your wish come true_

_And now our time is running__  
__With every grain of sand__  
__So here's the grand finale__  
__Watch me do my sleight of hand_

_Step right up on the stage__  
__Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)__  
__Pick a card and guess it girl__  
__Here's a lesson girl__  
__It's just an illusion__1, 2, 3, I disappear__  
__Coming right back__  
__So stay right here (Oh, yeah)__  
__Ain't no second guessing girl__  
__I'm impressing girl__  
__But I'm just an illusion_

_Somewhere in a dream__  
__We'll meet again my baby__  
__And I promise that I won't disappear__  
__I'll be right here__  
__And I won't be, won't be, won't be__  
__Just an illusion__  
__Yeah baby_

_Step right up on the stage__  
__Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)__  
__Pick a card and guess it girl__  
__Here's a lesson girl__  
__It's just an illusion__1, 2, 3 I disappear__  
__Comin' right back__  
__So stay right here__  
__Ain't no second guessing girl__  
__I'm impressing girl__  
__But I'm just an illusion_

_Step right up__  
__On the stage__  
__Free yourself from the cage (from the cage)__  
__Pick a card and guess it girl__  
__Here's a lesson girl__  
__It's just an illusion__1, 2, 3 I disappear__  
__Comin' right back__  
__So stay right here__  
__Ain't no second guessing girl__  
__I'm impressing girl__  
__But I'm just an illusion._

I take a deep breath and just then I open my eyes to see the orange sun pouring itself in to my window, signalling the start of the rest of my life. If that dream was any indication of my life in a couple months, I will be more than happy to cramp up on a tour bus with my best friends so we can all enjoy the ride. Let's do this.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Dez and I have all of our bags and suitcases at the front door, I go back to my room to look around. It pretty much looks the same as it did – posters around the room, pictures of Ally, Dez, Trish and I and one rather large picture of me planting a kiss on Ally's cheek when her mom came home from Africa.

I loved that picture. As much as I wanted to pull it off the wall and take it with me, I had a smaller version in my wallet that would suffice. Plus I'll have the real Ally with me.

I sigh in happiness and go back downstairs where Dez is laying on the couch, desperately trying to not fall asleep again. Normally I'd share his distaste at the 5 am sun, but today I was too excited to care. Just then, I receive a text from Ally.

_On our way :)_ it says. _Do you want a coffee or anything?_

"Coffee?" I ask Dez, startling him.

"Hmm? From where?" he asks.

"Probably Starbucks."

"Oh, sure a tall Chocolate Cookie Crumble Frap," he says excited.

"Oh, that sounds amazing! Two of those," I say as I type the order to Ally.

_Okay, xx_

"Oh, baby," my mom rushes in to the living room, sobbing. "I'm going to miss you so much!" She tries to calm her breathing.

"Mom," I sigh. "You know I'm going to miss you, too. But I'm going to be okay. I'll call you after every show," I assure her, kissing her cheek.

"Every night," she corrects me.

"Every show."

"Fine," she gives up. "But call me any other time if you just want to hear my voice. Whenever, okay? I don't care if it's 3:30 in the morning. You want me – call me." She smiles.

I grin at her. "Of course, Mom."

Just then my phone rings. The caller ID says 'Jimmy'. I answer the call. "Hey, Jimmy," I greet him.

"Hey, Austin, I'm on my way in a few minutes. Are your dancers ready?"

"Yeah, their bus is still at one of their houses waiting for dismissal."

"Okay," he says. "See you soon."

"Okay," I say happily and hang up.

A few minutes later, Ally and Trish come through the door carrying the coffees. Trish appears to have gotten the same thing as Dez and I, but Ally went for something pink.

"Strawberries & Crème Frap," she explains.

I nod in understanding and pull her in to a hug. I kiss her forehead before pulling away to try my drink. It was incredible.

"Wow," Dez says, voicing my thoughts. "I love these."

We all sit on the couches as Ally's dad brings the girls' luggage to the door and talks happily – however sleepily – with my parents.

"I still can't believe it," I say, breaking the comfortable silence.

"Me neither," Trish agrees.

"I'm just so excited. How long did this take plan? It's incredible," Ally says in between sips.

"I don't know, probably a while. But he's Jimmy Starr, nothing is too complicated for him," Dez says.

We laugh.

**ALLY'S POV**

There's a light knock on the door. We look up to see Jimmy there, smiling. "You kids ready?" he asks excitedly.

Austin bounces up, the effects of the coffee already taking their toll. "Of course," he exclaims.

We all stand, too and make our way to the two of them.

"Oh," Trish exclaims. She walks over to Austin's kitchen table and pulls a coffee from the tray. "Caramel Macchiato, right?" she asks Jimmy.

"Yeah," he nods in approval.

She grins and hands him the coffee.

"Thanks," he smiles. "Alright, let's go." We all go through the door and see our luggage waiting for us, as well as this over-the-top tour bus that says "Austin Moon" with a big picture of him performing on it.

Austin shrieks while the three of us just gawk. "I can't believe this!" I walk up being him and hug his shoulder. He looks at me and wraps me in a warm and strong hug. "Thank you, Ally," he whispers in to my hair.

"Me?" I ask, astonished. "For what?"

He pulls back and looks at me. "For everything," he says. "For forgiving me when I accidentally took your song. For helping me write another one. For accepting me and encouraging me. For being the best friend I could ask for. For being the best girlfriend. For loving me when I didn't love myself. Thank you for being you, Ally-gator."

I feel a blush quickly cover my face. "You're welcome. You know I love you, right?"

He grins. "I love you, too, baby. I love you, too."

"Yeah, yeah," Trish butts in, laughing. "Save it for the tour."

We laugh and separate.

"Come here, Ally," my dad calls, tears threatening to spill from his eyes. I go and hug him tightly. "I'm going to miss you so much."

"I'll miss you, too, Dad," I say. "I'll call you every couple nights. Probably after every show. I promise."

"Okay, sweetie. Have a fun trip." He pulls away. "All of you have a good trip." My friends grin. "And Austin? Take care of my baby."

I groan. "Dad..."

Austin laughs. He comes up beside me and says, "I will, Mr. Dawson. I promise."

They hug briefly and we say our final goodbyes before stepping in to the bus. It was huge on the outside but it seemed even bigger once we were in it. It was a deep blue with accented t u on the furniture. Jimmy seemed to have thought of everything – orange was Austin's favourite colour.

There were bunks already set up for us. Austin and I were on top of each bunk, Dez and Trish on the bottoms. Trish hated top bunks on beds. Dez really didn't care.

I think the part Austin and I liked the most, though, was the mini recording studio. It was small and quaint and cute. Austin and I had our own chairs with our names on them.

This was going to be great.


	3. Chapter 3

"Tonight and tomorrow will basically just be the introduction dates," Jimmy explains. He's standing at the foot of the bunks speaking to the four of us. "Your first concert isn't until Saturday and it's Wednesday now. So we'll be in Miami for a couple days, but with everything that will be going on, it'll go by quickly. Now, rest up." And with that, he leaves.

I look up over at Austin sitting on the top bunk of his and Dez's bed. He looks at me and we smile excitedly.

"So basically we just relax for today?" Trish asks.

"I guess so," Austin replies.

"Fine by me."

"Me, too," the rest of us say unanimously. I lay back in my bed and wrap my arms around the plush teddy bear Austin got me for my birthday.

"I'm so excited," Austin says quietly, his voice dripping with ecstasy.

I nod in agreement.

I look at my watch – 6:43 am. I yawn. "I'm going to sleep," I announce over Dez.

"Good idea," I hear Trish say as she starts stirring below me.

I guess we all though it was a good idea to catch up on our sleep while we could because soon the bus was dead silent. Eventually, I heard the faint snores coming from each of my friends. I quickly fell asleep.

_Austin! Austin! The crowd chants._

_Austin is in the middle of singing _Illusion _and the crowd is singing along, absolutely ecstatic. As he finishes, the crowd screams louder than before and I can see tears brimming in Austin's eyes. I smile and open my arms wide for him as he comes back stage. We embrace for a few moments before he's brushed towards the fashion and makeup team._

"_Ally," I hear Austin calling. "Ally, wake up. Ally, wake up."_

Just then I'm jolted awake and I see Austin and Trish leaning over me, concerned expressions on their faces.

"What's up?" I ask, disoriented.

"You fell of the bed," Trish informs me, trying her hardest not to laugh.

I look up and realize I'm on the floor and my shoulder kind of hurts. Ah well. I let Austin pull me up to my feet and look around. I check my watch – 9:30 am. Well, whatever. I'm not tired anymore.

I look at Dez, still fast asleep.

"Oops," is all I say.

Just then Jimmy comes in. "Is everything okay?" he asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah," Trish says. "Ally fell off the bed." Just then she starts laughing, not able to contain it anymore.

Jimmy laughs, too. "Are you okay, Ally?"

"Nothing wounded but my pride," I chuckle.

He nods and leaves, still laughing.

"Are you okay?" Austin asks, grinning down at me.

"Yeah, I'm okay, Austin. Don't worry about it." I reach up and kiss him on the cheek. He catches my hand and kisses it. I pull it away, laughing.

"Hey," he says suddenly. "Want to go work on a song?"

"Sure," I say excitedly. He grabs his guitar and leads me to the studio. I pull out the two TV tables in the corner and our chairs.

"Isn't this great?" he enthuses. He strums his guitar.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm so pumped about this." I smile. "Oh, so I was thinking for your new song. It should be one that really pumps up the crowd. I have a few lyrics."

"Okay," he says, urging me to sing. I realize then I don't have a piano. "Oh... erh, no piano."

"Oh I'll ask Jimmy about one later. Do you want me to play the first chord?"

"Sure," I agree. He looks at the paper, strums the first chord and then I sing...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"_Looking for the one tonight__  
__But I can't see you__  
__Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, ooh__  
__And I can never get it right__  
__I need a breakthrough__  
__Why are you so hard to find? ooh___

_I've been searching every city__  
__Never giving up__  
__'Til I find my angel__  
__Diamond in the rough__  
__Looking for a signal__  
__Baby turn it up tonight__  
__  
__Come on get loud loud let it out__  
__Shout it out from the rooftops__  
__Come on get loud 'til they shut us down.__  
__Come on get loud loud let it out__  
__Show me everything that you've got__  
__Come on get loud loud I need you now__  
__Baby let me hear it loud.."_

She stops singing and looks down at the paper with a very contemplative look on her face. "That's all I have so far."

"That's 'all'? Ally, baby, that was great." I give her a warm smile and a small blush creeps up her cheeks. I give her a big hug.

"Yeah, that was wonderful," a voice says. We separate and look around confused. "It's me, Jimmy," the voice says. "It's a recording studio remember?" He chuckles and comes in to our part of the room. "That was great, Ally. I need to go over the set list with you anyway, so if that song can be done by your first concert we can incorporate it easily."

"Okay," I exclaim. He leaves to get a chair and comes back. He opens a binder to a colour-coated page and taps his pen.

"I think," he begins. "That you'll open with _Double Take_. It was your first song after all. It's well known. If you get this song finished, it'll be your second song. It'll really get the crowd, well, loud, you know? They'll get energized and invigorated."

Ally and I laugh. "Yeah," I respond. "Thanks again, Jimmy. For everything. You, too, Ally. Without any of you – Trish and Dez, too – I wouldn't even be close to here. Dez directed the video that got popular. Ally, you wrote the song. Trish got us to talk to you, Jimmy, and you got me here. Thank you both."

"Not a problem, Austin," he says.

"Not at all," Ally finalizes, taking my hand.

"_There's no way I can make it without you,_" I sing.

"_Do it without you,"_

"_Be here without you."_

_No _way.


	4. Chapter 4

**ALLY'S POV**

Finally we finished the song. We titled it 'Loud' because it's one of those songs that you can't really listen to it quietly. You need to be loud and enthusiastic when listening to it. It makes you want to yell and dance and smile.

"...looking for the one tonight." As Austin finishes and I end the recording, I smile and clap.

He comes in to the adjoining room and kisses my forehead. I stand up and wrap my arms around him and we kiss lightly.

"Alright, keep it PG," Trish says entering the room with Dez.

I laugh. "Oh, please, Trish," I scoff.

"I talked to Jimmy," she says, sitting down. "He said since there isn't much to be done today, we could go out if we wanted to. Later he wants to talk to us about wardrobe and stuff, I don't know."

Dez pipes in. "Trish and I are going to go downtown and check out the movies playing."

"What do you want to do?" Austin asks me.

I check my watch. "Well it's 2:30... Oh, want to go to the zoo or _SeaQuarium _or something?" I suggest.

His eyes go wide. "Zoo! Zoo," he exclaims, suddenly resembling an excited puppy.

I laugh. "So I guess that's what we're doing, then. Why don't we meet up around 6 for dinner?"

"Uh," Dez objects.

"How about 7?" Trish compromises.

"Okay," I agree. "Something on your mind, Dez?"

"Trish and I were going to watch _Zaliens_," he responds, laughing.

"Oh, figures," I tease. "Well, okay, 7. Let's just meet back here and decide where we're going then."

The group nods, say bye to Jimmy and leave the bus. Austin and I head in the opposite direction of Trish and Dez.

"I wonder what we'll see there. I hope they have polar bears," Austin rambles. I chuckle, nodding.

Once we're there and we've paid for admission, I stop to stare at the map. Austin redirects my attention to an ice cream shop near by and begs to go. I easily agree, suddenly craving a fruity mint swirl cone.

Once we sit down at a table, Austin pours his heart out.

"You know how I say that I'm never nervous about performing?" he asks me in between licks.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"Well this tour has got me scared. I mean, I have like 35 shows across North America." He takes another lick. "And... I have to go out and see all these people anxiously waiting for me. I don't want them to have high expectations and then disappoint them."

"You won't disappoint them," I tell him. "You've performed dozens of times before here in Miami. Being in New York or California or Toronto won't change the fact that your rock the stage with awesome dance moves and such passion and energy every time. Your fans are plentiful, Austin. Besides, you have a whole team of people plus Team Austin behind you every step of the way. Don't be discouraged."

"It's just... I remember when I was little. I went to a children's concert for some kid's show that was popular. I must have been like, 4? I don't remember who was playing. But they cancelled their show. I cried for 2 days. I don't want there to be a situation where I can't play for some reason and people hate me or cry the way I did."

"If there's ever a time when you can't play, people will be upset, yeah. But you can't expect them to be happy-go-lucky anyway. It's implausible. I'm sure that it won't happen anyway." I squeeze his hand.

"Ally, will you sing a duet with me at one of my shows?" Austin asks quietly, not looking me in the eye.

I drop my gaze and put my hands in my lap. "Austin, I..." I stammer. "I-"

"Don't worry about it," he assures me, reaching over the table to kiss me. "It's okay. Maybe one day."

I smile at him.

One day...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It kind of irritates me how sappy I am around Ally. Yeah, she's my girlfriend, and yeah, I love her, but I really shouldn't turn in to a cheesy love song when she's around. It's like I suddenly don't know how to react. I've never been in love with a girl before. I've really liked girls, yes. Heck – in grade 9 there was a girl I loved so much. But I've never been _in _love with a girl before, so I guess it's an entirely different experience and an entirely different emotional roller coaster. I guess it's sort of like Christmas. Waking up and running down stairs and seeing your presents makes you happy and excited. Like loving someone does. But seeing how your _family_'s faces light up when they open the present _you _bought them is what being _in _love feels like. It's like a mutual appreciation for each other. It's a mutual love.

Some think falling in love is scary. And it is. It's like you're afraid to go in the water in case the pool is freezing. But you jump in anyway and you realize that even though it really was cold, it was worth it. Love is worth it. Always. Ally's worth it.

She sits there in silence, finishing her fruity mint swirl cone. Her chocolate eyes curiously explore the zoo. She turns her head all around, her gorgeous hair bouncing and tousling ever-so gently. Once she finishes, she cleans her hands on her napkin and looks at me expectantly. I chuckle when I see a little bit of ice cream on the top of her lip.

"What?" she asks, confused.

I shake my head and signal her to come closer. She leans in, still confused. Once she's close enough to whisper in her ear, instead I kiss her, licking the excess dessert off her face. She realizes what I'm doing and laughs a a quiet, breathy laugh in my mouth.

"Tasty," I whisper.

"Oh, shush," she giggles, pulling away.

"Let's go see some animals," I exclaim, suddenly remembering we're at a zoo. We jump up to throw out our trash and head towards the arctic area, hand in hand. "I hope we see some polar bears," I grin.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where have you guys been?" Ally demands as Trish and Dez arrive back at the bus. I check my watch. Officially 23 minutes late. Ally was fuming.

"We got lost," Dez admits. He shamefully runs his hand through his hair.

"Trish!? How could you get lost?" Ally asks.

"We started to go to Sonic Boom out of habit and when we were almost to the mall we realized that we were supposed to be back at the bus," Trish replies.

Ally just stares at her. And stares. I look at her worried. Trish starts to back up because she knows Ally's about to explode.

But Ally just stares. Then all of the sudden she bursts out laughing. "Only... you... two..." she coughs in between her roars of laughter.

Dez and I start laughing and soon we're all a chorus of shaky breaths and witty comebacks.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jimmy asks, walking in.

We all look up at him. I try to speak but my cheeks hurt too much.

"Yeah," Ally answers, still giggling. We all calm down.

"Okay," he chuckles. "So you guys are going to go for dinner, right?"

"Actually," Trish says. "I'm not really that hungry. Are you guys?"

"No, not really," Austin and I say in unison.

"Nah," Dez says.

"Oh, so do you want to talk about the tour and stuff now on our way to the hotel?"

"Hotel?" I ask.

"Yes, we can't keep you cramped up in this bus for over a month. We do take the occasional day or two in a hotel," he replies.

"Cool," Ally smiles. Just then the engine starts and the bus starts moving.

"There we go," Jimmy says. "Okay, so in regards to your wardrobe, Austin. You basically dress yourself. Some people need extensive prep time for costumes and stuff. Whereas your 'look' is basically your everyday wear. So I won't take that from you. But tomorrow I'll have you meet with a specialist who will help you choose your outfits for the concerts. Mainly colours and accessories. I noticed you like necklaces and chains, the occasional bracelet. She'll help you with all of that. Who usually does your makeup?"

"Me," Ally pipes in cheerfully.

"So do you mind doing that or do you want someone else to do it?"

"I'll do it," she grins.

"Okay then," he smiles. "Tomorrow we're going to finalize the set list. We're also going to do a promo photo shoot. Some on your own, some with you and Ally... uh, if that's okay."

"Erh..." Ally contemplates. "I guess. No videos, right?"

"Nope," he assures her.

"Yes, Als, let's do it," I exclaim.

She smiles.

"And some with all of Team Austin," Jimmy finishes.

"Cool! Who's doing their wardrobe?" I ask.

"For a few of the photos, a professional. There will be suits and ties and very poise outfits. For the rest they're in, I want to capture the essence of your team and who they really are. I want you, Dez, in all your... unique... attire and Trish in your animal prints. Ally in whatever you love the most."

"Wow, that's great!" Trish exclaims. "Thanks, Jimmy."

"Don't mention it. Now, I'm going to go call everyone else and let them know the breakdown. I'll let you know when we're at the hotel." He gets up and leaves.

**ALLY'S POV**

I must have dozed off without realizing it, because when I woke up, the bus was being unloaded and I was wrapped in a indescribably soft blanket in Dez's bed. I got up to look out the window and saw the hotel we were staying at. My jaw dropped in awe. It was clearly a five star hotel.

"_Delano,_" Austin says, appearing out of nowhere. I jump, startled. He comes closer. "The name – The_ Delano Hotel_. It's pretty spectacular. You should see our rooms."

I just look back up at it. Lit up at night, it's beautiful. I can't even imagine the bedrooms. "Are the four of us sharing a room or is it split?" I ask.

"The four of us," he grins. "Jimmy's the best, right?"

"The best," I agree.

"Thanks," Jimmy says, also appearing out of nowhere. Was I really that unobservant? Jeez. He laughs. "I do my best. I wanted to get us in _The Setai, _but it was full. That's okay, it's great here. Now hurry up and let's get inside." He exits the bus.

"Oh," I say, looking around. "Where's my stuff?"

"Inside," Austin replies. "I didn't want to wake you."

I reach up and kiss him. "Thank you," I whisper. We leave the bus, hand in hand.

Once we're checked in, Jimmy directs the four of us to our room, and Austin's back-up dancers to theirs.

There's was the closest to the elevator so we said goodbye and Jimmy slowly walked towards ours, deliberately and dramatically to emphasize our impatience. We get there and Trish and Dez are practically shrieking.

He opens it up to reveal a large, white room, with two double beds and a gorgeous ocean front. There, situated on a desk, was an iPad, quietly playing _Double Take_. Trish and I gasp and walk in, taking it in. Dez and Austin do their signature '_What up?_' handshake and run to the bedroom.

I meander to the bathroom and see a... _rainfall shower_. "Oh my god!" I yell. Everyone runs over to see what I see and they're immediately in awe.

There was also an iPad in here, playing _Better Together_. I go to the living room to start unpacking my luggage.

"We're going to be here until Saturday night," Jimmy says. "Make the most of it. I'll see you kids tomorrow at 11 am. There's 24-hour room service, too, so don't think you have to wait until breakfast. G'night." And he leaves.

Trish and Dez high five. "YES," they shout in unison.

I look around at our room, my eyes locking with Austin's.

Wow.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry, this chapter's a bit extensive!**_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Mmm," Dez says in between bites of his steak.

"Mmm, yeah I know," Trish says, shovelling a piece of steak in her own mouth.

I'm sitting here eating a steak, too, enjoying it far too much to even comment. Ally's eating some strawberry shortcake. She already finished a steak and didn't want a third one like Dez or a second one like me and Trish.

It was calm and quiet. Suddenly I got this weird feeling someone was watching me, though. I looked around and in the windows and saw nothing, laughing at myself for being paranoid. Ally looked at me quizzically but I just chuckled and brushed her off. I kiss her suddenly, catching her off guard and leaving whipped cream on my lips, making her laugh.

Trish laughs, too because I got some whipped cream on my cheek, apparently. "You two," she says. "I swear."

Ally sticks her tongue out at Trish and laughs.

"What time is it?" Dez asks.

I check my watch. "12:14 am."

"Hey, we should watch a movie before we go to bed," Ally suggests.

"Yeah," Dez agrees. "What movie?"

"They have every movie out in the last 10 years," I say, reading the pamphlet.

Suddenly, "_ZALIENS,_" Trish and Dez exclaim at once. Ally groans and I laugh.

"Sure," I say. "Ally, how about we let them set up and we go... hang out on the terrace." I wink.

She gapes at me, shocked. Soon her expression is a simple smirk. "Fine, funny boy."

"Ick," Dez says, his voice dripping in mock distaste. Trish laughs and high-fives him.

"Yeah, yeah," I say, standing up. I go over to Ally and pull her up by her hand. I lead her to the double doors of the balcony. Once we're outside I really see how big it is. There are 4 patio chairs, 2 torch lamps and small table in front of the railing. Ally and I lay in two of the chairs to the left, just in front of the closed curtain to keep from peeping eyes.

"This is gorgeous," Ally says, her eyes taking in the whole south beach view. Her eyes had that twinkle in them that I loved so much. She smiles and closes her eyes, not letting go of my hand.

"It is..." I agree. "But not nearly as gorgeous as my view."

She opens her eyes to find me looking at her and laughs. "That was an exceptionally lame line there, Austin," she says. "But I loved it." She reaches over and kisses me.

As she pulls away I take her head in my hands and keep her close, not wanting to ruin the moment.

**ALLY'S POV**

I don't know how I managed to get lucky enough to find a boy like Austin. Musical, passionate, hopeless romantic, adorable, soft, sexy. It was the complete package. He was good with kids, he was good with temperamental people like Trish, odd people like Dez and shy people like me. He was good at keeping his temper even when he had every right to lose it a few months ago when I was kidnapped and when we were both hospitalized prior to that.

He was a keeper, and I don't plan on letting him go. Ever.

Eventually, I lost my breath and _had _to pull away, ending the kiss. I looked in his eyes and grinned. He always looked so lost when I did that. He pouted, knowing I thought it was funny.

"I love you," I tell him sincerely.

"I love you, too."

Then there was silence.

Not the bad kind of silence. Or the awkward kind. The kind of silence that comes only when two people are truly content. When their happiness evades the conversation and sinks in, making you feel tingly and breathless. Not the silence that forces you to think but the silence that_ lets _you think. The kind that suddenly makes you feel like in that moment, you are the strongest you will ever be.

Because in that moment, you are.

And suddenly you feel like even though you didn't say a word, you spoke volumes and shared stories within that silence. And you start to cherish more the quiet times, rather than those with so much that could have be said because sometimes, nothing is needed to be said at all.

We sat like that, quiet, for about 10 minutes. Then Austin spoke. "Want to see how Trish and Dez _really _react when we're not around?" And he winks. I just nod excitedly and stand up. He walks over to a very tiny crack in the curtains and peers in. "Oh," is all he says.

I take a look myself to see Trish lying on the couch, snoring, and Dez lying in front of the TV, also sleeping.

"So much for the movie," I say, laughing.

He nods and we go inside. "Let's just go to bed then," he says, yawning.

I nod and we crawl in the double beds in the bedroom, listening to the faint choruses or verses to Austin's songs. I fall asleep pretty quickly.

My dream was incredible. I was getting married. I was walking down a beach in my sandals, wearing a a floaty silk dress. It was a very very pale orange and the straps were small, each caressed by what looked like diamonds. The bottom was flowy and diamonds were scattered randomly throughout the fabric to create a glimmering effect. My hair was done up with only a portion of the brown and honey curls hanging down on the left side of my face, completed with three small sky-blue pins to hold it, contrasting with the pale orange. My bouquet was a very pretty array of different pastel colours, tied together with a sky-blue, satin ribbon.

All in all I looked gorgeous, but not as breathtaking as Austin does.

When I spotted him standing at the altar, my smile turned into a teary grin. He was wearing a charcoal-black tux with a rose boutonniere, the same shade of orange as my dress.

To my right, although I didn't notice until now, was my father with his hand in mine, guiding me towards Austin. He looked great, too, a black tux and a sky-blue tie. He was also teary-eyed.

Austin's best men were – of course – Dez and his father, Mike Moon.

My bridesmaids were – of course – Trish, Megan (the Cheetah Beat reporter) and Mimi Moon, Austin's mother. The maid of honour was my mom, Penny. She smiled so grandly I wanted to laugh. She knew this would happen. Austin and I.

As I reach the altar, I look around at all the standing and applauding people that surround me. Family and friends. Just then the Justice of the Peace begins.

"Welcome," he starts. "And please be seated." Everyone sits. "A wedding is such a wonderful occasion, filled with hopes, dreams, and excitement. We are here today to celebrate the love that Austin and Ally have for each other, and to recognize and witness their decision to journey forward in their lives as marriage partners. The commitment of a man and a woman in marriage is of the heart, body, mind and spirit. It is a relationship not to be entered into lightly, but deliberately, lovingly, and reverently. Knowing and embracing this, Austin and Ally have invited those present to witness their union. Who gives this woman to be married to this man?"

My father stands up. "I do," he claims and sits.

"Marriage is the essence of human relationships. It challenges us to be of one accord without abandoning the truth of our individuality. It challenges us to recognize ourselves in on another, and t admire and respect each other while walking side by side heading in the same direction – sometimes so close together that there will only be one set of footprints. As with all relationships, marriage is an endless presentation of choices about how we want to be with one another. Each choice presents an opportunity for more unity. Choose into that unity, Austin and Ally, every chance you get."

Just then Austin begins to recite his vows.

"Ally," he begins, looking deep in to my eyes. "From the moment I saw you in Sonic Boom, I may not have known we would be this, partners, lovers, soul mates, but I knew that I we'd be friends forever. We have been since and we always will be. You are the reason my heart skips a beat and the reason that I laugh so genuinely. I've loved you since the very beginning. With you I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh and you let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours, you are mine. Of this we are certain." He smiles.

Trying not to burst in to tears, I recite my vows. "Austin, from the moment I saw you in Sonic Boom, I may not have known we would be this, partners, lovers, soul mates, but I knew that I we'd be friends forever. We have been since and we always will be. You are the reason my heart skips a beat and the reason that I laugh so genuinely. I've loved you since the very beginning. With you I am whole, full, alive. You make me laugh and you let me cry. You are my breath, my every heartbeat. I am yours, you are mine. Of this we are certain."

"May I have the rings, please," The Justice of the Peace says. "These rings are symbols of love that join you spirit to spirit. They represent the oneness, eternity, and renewal inherent in the marriage union. May these rings serve you and those who see them upon your fingers as reminders of the vows you have taken here today. Austin, do you take Ally to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love and cherish from this day forward?" he asks.

"I do," Austin says confidently, his gaze never leaving mine.

"Ally, do you take Austin to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love and cherish from this day forward?" the Justice asks.

"I do I reply.

He hands Austin the ring and says, "Repeat after me: With this ring, I give you my promise to honour you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and my life with you in all ways, always."

"With this ring, I give you my promise to honour you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and my life with you in all ways, always," Austin repeats.

The Justice hands me the ring. "Ally, repeat after me: With this ring, I give you my promise to honour you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and my life with you in all ways, always."

"With this ring, I give you my promise to honour you, to be faithful to you, and to share my love and my life with you in all ways, always," I repeat.

"Austin and Ally," the Justice announces. "I wish you the courage to keep your loving hearts open to each other for the rest of your lives, and to cherish the precious love you share. May you continue to find delight in each other and in your being together. May your love forever nourish and keep you strong. And now, by the power vested in me by the State of Florida, it gives me great joy to pronounce that you are husband and wife. Austin, you may kiss the bride."

Austin pulls me in the most passionate kiss we've ever experienced.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon."


	7. Chapter 7

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you Mr. and Mrs. Austin Moon."

Then I woke up, ending the most wonderful dream of my life. I hear Ally stirring in the bed beside me. I sit up and watch her as she wakes up. She sits up and faces the other direction, not noticing me. She rustles her hair and turns around, gasping as she sees me.

"Oh, hi," she chuckles.

"Hey," I smirk.

"How was your sleep?" she asks, coming around to my bed.

"Absolutely wonderful," I reply, grinning at her.

"Mine, too," she says, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"I had this incredible dream about us."

"Me too, what was yours about?" she asks.

"Uh," I stutter. "Um, we were uh, getting married."

Her eyes open in exclamation. "I had the same dream!"

Whoa. "Really?" I ask, surprised. She nods and grins, then soon blushes and gets quiet.

"Do you dream about it a lot?"

"I think about it all the time. I've never had a dream before, though. You were gorgeous."

"You were jaw-dropping," she says, winking. I laugh and wrap her in a hug.

"One day," I say.

Needing no explanation, she nods. One day we'll get married. And it will be as perfect as our dreams.

Suddenly, I check the time. 8:30. We still had a while to go before the photo shoot. "Want some breakfast?" I ask, pulling a room service menu from the side table drawer. She grins and nods.

"Pancakes," she requests. "Chocolate milk and whipped cream. I'm going to shower," she adds, standing up.

I grin and pull out the phone...

**ALLY'S POV**

I undress and turn on the rainfall shower. I stand there for a moment, just watching it, absolutely mesmerized by the delicate drops. When I get in, my body practically melts. It was the most relaxing thing I've ever experienced.

It gave me the perfect opportunity to think about the dream I had last night. To think about how incredibly detailed and wonderful it was. How gorgeous I felt and how breathtaking Austin looked. How our best friends were there, and our families. How I felt when I the Justice of the Peace pronounced us husband and wife.

I really hoped that's how my wedding will be one day. I wonder how Austin dreamt his. I mean, it's kind of weird that we both dreamt about it...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"...and then I saw Ally walking towards us and she was wearing this light orange dress with white sandals," I explain to Trish and Dez, both of them hanging on to every word I say with their lives. "Her hair was up and it looked beautiful. She looked beautiful. And Dez, you were my best man, along with my dad, and Trish, you were one of the bridesmaids. You looked good!" I grin.

She blushes. "Really? Who were the others?"

"My mom," I reply. "And – get this – Megan!"

Her mouth drops. "Like, Cheetah Beat Meagan?" I nod. "Wow."

"It was the best dream ever. And when we said out vows, I almost cried. ME! Austin Moon. Crying. Like, what!?"

Trish giggles.

"Yeah."

Just then Ally comes out of the shower wearing a knee-length bath robe and a towel on her hair to keep it from dripping everywhere.

"Hey, Ally-gator," I smile. "Lookin' good," I wink.

She stuck her tongue out at me and laughed. She proceeded to go in to the bedroom, only to come out a few minutes later in sweat pants and an oversized t-shirt. "I'll put better clothes on later before the shoot," she explains.

"I think you look beautiful," I whisper in her ear. She laughs and blushes.

Before she could utter a thank you, Trish interjects. "Seriously, you two, get. A. Room."

There's a knock on the door. "We would," I reply, standing up. "But then you wouldn't get breakfast. Don't you want breakfast, Trish?"

She scoffs and chuckles. "Fine."

I open the door, take the food and thank the room service attendant.

Once we're all seated by the coffee table, Ally and I on one side, Trish and Dez on the other, we chow down on our pancakes. We exchange the syrup and whipped cream and chocolate sauce so much we never know who has it. It was quite a delicious way to start the day.

**ALLY'S POV**

Around 9:30, we're absolutely stuffed. I feel pretty bloated. I order a couple fruits from the menu, as well as water, and lay on the couch chatting with the others. When the attendant gets to the room and knocks, I carefully jump up.

After thanking him, I sit back down.

"You're full but you're eating more?" Trish asks incredulously.

"No," I reply. "Oranges and water help relieve bloating. I don't want to look like a balloon... Or feel like one for that matter."

"You don't look different," Austin says speculatively.

"Well, this will ensure it." I peel my oranges and slowly eat them, dreading the moment Jimmy calls us for our photo shoot.

As if on queue, Austin's phone chimes and plays the _Illusion_, the song set for Jimmy.

"Mornin', Jimmy," Austin greets, smiling "Oh...right...no, not a problem... we already ate, yeah...sorry, Jimmy... haha yeah I know. Alright... see you soon!" He hangs up.

"Well?" I ask.

"He just wanted to remind us about breakfast today," he starts. Shoot. I forgot there was a designated breakfast time. "But that everyone else forgot, too, and already ordered room service, so we're skipping it this morning." I breath a sigh of relief.

"Oops," I chuckle. Trish and Dez laugh. "So when's he coming?"

"At 11. The photographer won't be here until 12. We have time to prep. We should pick our clothes soon," he tells us.

I nod. Dez and Trish head to the bedrooms to pick some clothes out. Trish hangs with me until my stomach stops hurting.

"Austin was telling us about the dream he had last night," Trish says, grinning.

"Oh," is all I say.

"It was adorable."

"We got married, right? I had one like that, too," I reply.

"Really?" she exclaims. "Wow."

I nod, laughing. "Tell me about his."

She grins and gets comfortable. Then she blasts through the whole thing without taking a pause. "He said that the dream started off with him standing at the altar and the aisles were filled with friends and family and Dez was the best man and I was one of your brides maids with Megan and his mom and when he saw you he almost cried and said that you were wearing this really pretty and really light orange dress and your hair was curly on one side and like when you got to him and the Justice of the Peace began the ceremony it was really cute and your vows were cute and when you kissed and the Justice announced that you were officially married he almost cried and then woke up." She takes a huge gulp of air.

Oh. "Uh..." I say.

"What?" she says, worried. "Did you not like it?"

"No, no," I assure her. "I loved it... but... that was the _exact_ same dream I had."

"_What!?_"

"Yeah." I sit up, feeling better.

"Whoa," she gasps. "Cool!"

"I guess," I laugh. "Let's get our clothes."

"Are you going to tell Austin?"

"Yeah, but later."

"Good."


	8. Chapter 8

**AUSTIN'S POV**

"Okay, just move a little to your left and turn your head more," the photographer says to me.

I do as he says and adjust myself. We've been here for about 35 minutes already. Jimmy warned us it would take a while, though. I didn't mind. Trish looked kind of bored. Ally and Dez were playing chess until it was time for them, but they didn't seem to mind the wait.

"Okay, now I want you to jump high in the air and look like you're rocking out to a good song."

I grin. "Okay."

"1," he starts to count. "2... 3!" And I jump up, posing. There are suddenly a thousand different camera flashes trying to capture that moment. He walks over to the computer to see how they turned out. "Good," he says. "Okay, I want you to get changed in to something casual. Ally?" he calls to her.

She turns around. "Yep?"

"I want your hair brushed and then you'll be in the next couple of shots with Austin."

She stands up and smiles. "Okay," she chimes, walking towards me.

I take her hand and grin. I loved that I got to take pictures with her; my songwriter, best friend and girlfriend. We head to the change rooms and we go inside, me taking a stall and her sitting on the counter in front of a mirror to fix her hair.

Once I'm finished, I come out and rustle my hair. She grins. "Hey, hot stuff," she laughs.

"Hey, hotter stuff," I retort. "Lookin' good."

She grins. "Let's go."

When we leave, with my arm around her shoulder, we make our way back to the green screen.

"Okay, perfect," the photographer says. "You two look great. Austin, I want you lean your elbow on her shoulder, casually. And Ally, I want you to put your left hand on your hip and look up at him, smiling."

I grin. I pull Ally a little closer and lean on her, crossing my feet. She looks up at me grins.

"Perfect." The photographer says, snapping a few pictures. Suddenly, his name is called and he leaves for a moment.

I look down at Ally and pull her in to a warm embrace. She wraps her arms around my shoulders with no intention of letting me go. I smile and bury my face in the crook of her neck.

We stand like that for a few moments. Suddenly, there's a flash, and we separate, realizing that the photographer took our picture. "Beautiful shot," he enthuses. Jimmy and Trish are suddenly at his side, grinning.

I roll my eyes and laugh, Ally doing the same, a small blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Your parents know that you're together, right?" Jimmy asks, speculatively.

"Yes," Ally says, still giggling. I love the sound of it.

"Good," he smirks. "We'll give you two a minute," he says, pulling the photographer away.

I tighten my arm around her shoulder and kiss her forehead.

Trish walks over, smirking. "So," she begins. "Ally, did you tell Austin about the dream yet?" she asks. Immediately, Ally tenses beneath my arm.

"Uh," she says, giving Trish a dirty look.

"What dream?" I ask, confused.

"Nothing bad," she assures me.

"Oh," Trish says. "You haven't told him. Awkward. I'll just... be over there with Dez." She walks away.

"What dream?" I ask again, worried.

"Last night's," she replies, pulling away.

"I thought you dreamt about us," I say. "About, you know..."

"I did."

"Then what's the prob-"

"There's no problem. Trish told me about your dream. It was the exact same as mine. To the colour of my clothes."

I stare at her. "So why did you wait to tell me?"

"Because don't you think it's kind of weird that we dreamt the same dream?" She finds a nearby stool and sits.

"Not at all," I say. "I love it. That's how I've always imagined a wedding."

She smiles. "Well I'm sorry I waited to tell you."

"No problem, Ally-gator."

She stands up and kisses my cheek. Trish comes back over with Dez. "You're weird," she says to him. "What's up?" she asks us.

"Nothing," Ally says. "How'd the game go, Dez?"

"I lost," he replies.

"You were playing against yourself..." I say.

"Yeah," he grins, walking away. Ah, Dez. What a freak. Got to love him, though. I chuckle.

The photographer – who's name I know now as Jorge – comes back. "You two love birds ready?"

**ALLY'S POV**

I laugh and blush. "Yeah," I reply.

Austin squeezes my shoulder. I look up at him and smile. Oh, how I love him.

"Okay, come back to the screen," Jorge orders, gesturing to the green wall. "Stand there, together. Austin, hold Ally from behind and Ally hold Austin's arms."

I can practically feel Austin's grin stretch across his face. I grin, too. Austin comes up behind me and snakes his arms around my waist. I laugh and hold them there, as per Jorge's request.

"Boo," he whispers, making me laugh more. I smile in to the camera, completely forgetting about my stage fright. It's like since I've been dating Austin, everything has been better. I've been more confident. He's been performing with such energy – I didn't know that was possible. Trish and Dez's friendship has been better.

Then the flashes happened. The camera keeps capturing these moments. I definitely wanted some of them to myself. Austin kissed the back of my head. Another picture. Me looking up at him. Another picture. Us breaking to hug each other softly. Another picture.

"Okay, you two," Jorge shouts to Dez and Trish. "Get in there!"

They come running over, bombarding us in laughs and tackles. Click, click, click. Flashes everywhere. Laughs erupting between the four of us. Suddenly, Austin leaned down to kiss Trish on the cheek and Dez, me. We were laughing more than we had in a long time. It was so good to seem so free.

"I want to get a picture," Jorge begins. "Of Austin and Ally in the centre, holding each other like a couple, with the two of you-" he points at Trish and Dez- "on either side, rolling your eyes."

Trish starts laughing hysterically. They get ready and Austin and I sit in the centre, looking at each other longingly. Flash. Then Jorge gets one of Trish and Dez laughing while Austin and I continue to stand there.

It was a great day.

An hour later, Jimmy announced that it was time for us to go back to our rooms upstairs. He said that we could do whatever we wanted for the day and that before bed he'd bring up 4 packages of the photos from the shoot. On our way up, I had this weird feeling I was being watched. But I ignored it. Nothing was going to ruin this day.


	9. Chapter 9

"It's 2:30," Dez says. "What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know," Austin says, contemplating.

"Let's go to the pool," Trish exclaims.

I light up. "Yeah," I enthuse.

"Okay," the guys say.

We scurry around the hotel room, getting dressed and putting on suntan lotion, as well as filling our bags with the abundance of water bottles we ordered. Austin grabs a pair of sunglasses and tosses a pair at me. I swiftly catch them and put them on. I had mentioned to him before about how much I adored his glasses because they were dark and very sun resistant. Trish and I packed the towels – two each – in a bag and brought a few extra elastics. We were all set.

Once we got down there, expecting to have to share the pool with people, we were surprised to see the pool empty.

We lay our stuff down carefully, accounting for splash zones and hot spots. I walk over to the water and dip my toe in. "No," I say. "Too cold." But as I'm turning around I see Austin running towards me. Before I can react, he snakes his arm around my waist and throws me in to the freezing water, jumping in, too, and pulling me under.

Oh, he's so dead.

Once I resurface, I give Trish this evil look, trying not to laugh at her own look – which was one of shock. Dez's mirrored hers. I quickly jump out of the water and run to the other side of the pool where Austin didn't see me. I stealthily get in, not caring about the cold anymore. I swim over to him quietly. He stands up in the water, facing the others.

"Where's Ally," he asks. Just then, I jump up from behind him and sit on his shoulders, pushing him down. I quickly scramble off and hop out of the water before he could do anything worse. He surfaces, sputtering water from his mouth. "Oh, you asked for it, Ally-cat." He starts getting out of the water until Dez jumps in, startling him and making him fall back. Trish and I start laughing. "Dez," he shouts, laughing.

"Let's jump in at the count of three," Trish whispers to me. "1, 2,"

"3," I shout, the two of us jumping in splashing the boys in to oblivion.

For the next couple of hours we enjoy the solitude and the coolness of the water, as the sun is really warm on our skin.

"Wait – did you hear that?" Trish asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Austin asked.

"It sounded like cameras taking pictures..." she replied, uneasily.

I looked around nervously. Austin slowly came to my side and put his around my waist, also checking.

"I don't see anything," Dez claims.

"Let's go inside, anyway," Austin suggests.

"Yeah."

We pack up our things and head back upstairs. As we're waiting in the elevator, I get a text.

_On my way up, you kids there?_

It's from Jimmy.

_We're heading up now_

_Okay good._

Once we exit the elevator and get inside, we barely have ourselves settled before Jimmy knocks and comes in.

"Hey, kids," he says. "I have the photos." He pulls out 4 different envelopes. "Do with them as you will. See you tomorrow. At breakfast." He eyes us sternly and laughs. We laugh, too and he leaves.

We gather around the white coffee table and spread out our pictures. The majority of them were of Austin, obviously, but we still found ways to laugh at ourselves and him.

Austin and I spent a long time admiring the one of us hugging in front of the green screen. He edited it to look like us together on a beach during the sunset. How ironic.

"I want this one blown up," he says to me quietly. "And put in my room, right beside the other one."

I smile. "Me, too."

Actually, I also wanted the one of the four of us just standing there together, laughing, like we had just heard the funniest joke ever. It really captured the essence of Team Austin. I was in the middle with Austin, Trish to my right, Dez to Austin's left. We were going to take a picture of us just smiling, but Austin made a really bad joke before the picture was taken. The joke was so bad we were all in stitches, laughing. I was bent over a little, he was crying, Dez was giggling and Trish was covering her mouth to refrain from laughing as much as us. It didn't work but it completed the picture.

We ordered a whole bunch of chocolate around 8 pm. It was weird. Dez mentioned something about chocolate. I suddenly wanted some. Then Trish. Then Austin. It was a vicious cycle. We ordered a lot of hot chocolate and chocolate bars. Mostly Swiss and Belgian. We ordered a _lot _of marshmallows. We even had a marshmallow fight. Trish won.

We ordered chocolate milk, too, and Nutella. We lathered our marshmallows in it after roasting them in the fireplace below the flat screen. It was delicious. We also got chocolate syrup and chocolate malt shakes and whipped cream. Even though we were full, it didn't matter. It was the best. To top it off, we order a small chocolate fountain and strawberries.. In retrospect, it probably wasn't the wisest idea. We were up until 4 am. We basically all crashed on each other. My head on Austin's chest, Dez's feet on my hip and Trish's head and arm on Dez's back, spilling over on to Austin's legs, too.

Gotta love chocolate? Heh.


	10. Chapter 10

**AUSTIN'S POV**

When I woke up, I felt a little numb. Ally was laying on my chest and Trish had a tight grip on my leg. I chuckled. I -carefully- pried them both off of me and shook Dez awake.

"Huh?" he said, startled.

"Shh," I whisper. "Help me clean this up," I say, gesturing to the mess around the room.

"Oh," he says. He looks around. "Oops."

I laugh. "Yeah. Breakfast is at 10:30 and it's 9:37. We should get this place cleaned by 10 and wake them up."

"Okay," he grins.

"Here, clean up the marshmallows while I bring them to the beds."

"Do you want help carrying them?" he offers.

"No, it's okay," I assure him. "I'll just take them one at a time." He nods and I carefully pick Trish up. I bring in to the bedroom and lay her on the bed, still snoring. I laugh. I go back for Ally and pick her up and bring her to the room, too. She stops her delicate snoring for a moment and I thought she was going to wake up. Luckily she didn't. I close the door quietly on my way out and grab a few plastic bags to shove the garbage in.

Suddenly, Dez bursts out singing Double Take. I laugh and join in immediately.

By the time the song was over, the rooms were clean and we still had 16 minutes to spare. We go out to the balcony and relax.

It was silent until Dez spoke. "You two are great together."

I grin. "Thanks, man. You'll find someone some day."

He grins, too. "Maybe."

"Maybe Trish-"

"Can it, dude," he interrupts.

"Sorry," I say, laughing.

"No, but seriously, man. You guys are perfect for each other. Like your relationship is every horribly cheesy chick flick, plus a puppy, plus Romeo and Juliet and a rainbow and a butterfly and ice cream and everything great in this world all combined in to this one relationship that you and Ally share."

"That was deep, man."

He grins. "I know."

**ALLY'S POV**

When I wake up, I realize I'm in bed. Trish is, too, in the one beside mine. The door is closed, but I still hear the faint roaring laughter of the guys. I creep out, careful not to disturb Trish. The hotel is spotless. Did last night even happen? No, it must have, the garbage bags by the door are proof of that. That means they must have cleaned it.

How sweet. I grin. I quietly creep back in to bedroom to grab clothes for breakfast. A pair of white jeans and an orange tank top with white sequins made up my outfit today, as well as a pair of white sandals and a bunch of bracelets covering my wrist.

I brush my hair and do my makeup before waking Trish, urging her to get ready. It was rough, but eventually she did. When I'm done and about to leave the room, the door opens, hitting me in the shoulder and sending me flying in to the wall. I fall down, dazed.

"Ally," Austin shouts. "I didn't know you were there, I'm so sorry."

"It's-it's okay. I'm okay... I think," I chuckle.

He helps me up. "I'm sorry," and he pulls me in to a hug.

"Austin, it's okay." I smile.

He grins. He – still looking in to my eyes – pulls my tank top strap down a little. He looks there, checking the injury. "You're okay?"

"Not a scratch. It's all good," I assure him, grinning. He fixes the strap and kisses my forehead.

Dez comes in. "Jimmy just called and said that breakfast was going to be delayed by half an hour. He tried the rest of you first but no one answered," he says matter-of-factly.

Austin and I both check our phones at once. Oops. A missed call.

"Okay," Austin says. "Trish might be mad, though." I laugh. He's right. Trish will probably be fuming because I woke her up too early.

When Trish comes out of the washroom, she looks at us with a confused expression. "Breakfast is going to be delayed half an hour," Austin tells her.

We all prep ourselves for the inevitable wrath.

"Oh, why?" is all she asks.

Uh. "We don't know why..." I admit. "Are you mad?"

"Not at all," she replies. "My hair is being a pain anyway." And with that she goes back to the washroom. Whew!

We all start laughing. I leave the room and collapse on the couch, still laughing. We were all worried for nothing.

Standing up, I fall back down. Whoa. Austin drops to my side immediately. "Ally, are you okay?"

I blink, a little dazed. "Yeah, I," I say. "I must still be woozy from hitting my head. I'm fine." He nods, unsure. I stand up and he grabs my wrists. "I'm okay," I assure him, smiling.

On our way down to breakfast later, Trish and I sit with Dez by ourselves. Austin was going to sit with us but was asked to sit with Jimmy and the backup dancers to sort of get a feel of what he thought the moves would look like. That's okay, he doesn't have to be at my side 24/7. Though it doesn't hurt. I blush at my own thoughts.

"AND THEN I SMASHED A PUMPKIN," Dez shouts to us enthusiastically. Trish is in stitches, laughing at Dez's recollection of his dream. I'm laughing, too. Before all that happened earlier this year, Trish wouldn't even have considered laughing at something he said. But since their kiss and the conversation we overheard him have Austin, Trish and Dez have been closer. Not the way Austin and I had hoped for, but close nonetheless.

It was Friday and tomorrow night was Austin's first show. The first performance to really kick off his tour. It had to be perfect. He was meeting with the special effects team later and had his first rehearsal later. I was so excited to be a part of it.

Once Jimmy said breakfast was over and we could go back to our rooms, I decided I wanted a nice cool bath. The heat was really getting to me. I texted Austin instead of going over to his table because I didn't want to interrupt his conversation.

_I'm going back upstairs to take a bath. Text me on your way up. Xoxo_

Just after I say goodbye to Trish and Dez I go upstairs. As I'm waiting for the elevator, I swear I hear more camera shutters but I turn around to see busy people, none of whom appear to be the type to give me the type of day and take my picture.

Whatever, I'm just paranoid.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Sorry for the late update, guys! School absolutely sucks. Exams are closer everyday and I'm trying to keep up with this story, my Raura fic, my Instagram(s), Twitter, Facebook, my poetry, babysitting. I'm in way over my head. Help! Haha.**_

The bath is so relaxing... Even though I wasn't tired I felt like I was drifting. The water was warm the bubble bath was a like a cucumber melon I think. It smelt good.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

After saying goodbye to everyone until later, I made my way upstairs. Trish and Dez decided to go shopping for a bit and Ally had texted saying she's having a bath.

When I get in the room, I smell cucumber – bubble bath I guess. I take my shoes off and close the door. I walk over to the bathroom and knock lightly. "I'm here, Ally," I say through the door. No answer. "Ally, honey, I'm back." Still no answer. I suddenly am aware of my socks getting wet. I look down and see water seeping under the door. I start to panic. "Ally," I shout. I knock louder. I try the door which is – surprisingly – unlocked. I open the door letting it hit the wall and see Ally out cold in the overflowing tub. I splash through water, soaking my socks and pants, and gently – but quickly – pull Ally out of the tub, through the door in to the living room, laying her on the floor. I check for a pulse – there is one. I shake her. "Ally!"

She jumps awake. "What happened?" she asks. "What's wrong?"

"You were passed out it in the tub," I exclaim. "Are you okay?"

"Uh," she says, looking around. She realizes just at the same time I realize that she's naked. I cover my eyes and she quickly jumps up, horrified, looking for a towel. I stand up and grab one, still not looking. She takes it and wraps herself up in it.

"Sorry," I say, embarrassed.

"It's okay," she says. "I can't believe I fell asleep in the tub. Shoot!" She jumps up and takes a couple more towels in to the bathroom, shuts off the water and starts draining the tub. She lays the towels on the floor to soak up the mess.

"I'll call for some more," I tell her. She nods, holding her own towel up. That was horrible. I mean, I didn't even think about the fact that I was sitting there beside her and she was completely naked. Like it was the last thing I cared about at that point.

After asking for more towels, I hang up and go inside the bedroom. I pull out my robe. Ally needs this. I open it up and when I walk back in to the bathroom, I drape it over her cold shoulders. It obviously startled her because she shot up. She turned and realized what I was doing. She smiled and blushed and put her arms through it. "This is soft," she says, admiring the robe. I wrapped her up and laughed. "Thanks," she said warmly.

There's a knock at the door. The towels. I thank the woman and close the door. I go back to the bathroom and replace the towels. Ally is drying her hair in the bedroom. I wring the towels and drape them over the tub and towel rack to let then dry. I turn the fan on in the room and close the door behind me.

I go and sit next to Ally in the room on the bed. She takes a break from combing out her hair. She looks up at me and smiles. She kisses me quickly. "Thanks," she says. "For being a gentleman."

I must have looked confused because she laughed. "You didn't stare at me when I was, er... naked," she says quietly.

"Oh," I say. "You're welcome, baby. You know I love you."

"I love you, too," she says. "Hey – are you excited for tomorrow? You heard it's a sold out show, right?"

"It is?" I ask, jaw dropping.

"Yeah," she grins. "I guess Jimmy forgot to tell you."

"Wow, cool! My first show is sold out!"

She still smiles. "I'm proud of you," she says.

"For what?"

"For making it. For proving your parents and my parents wrong."

"Well, thank you for everything," I say.

"Like what," she asks, genuinely confused.

"For being there to help me make it. For being my best friend. My girlfriend. For encouraging me when I was discouraged. For always being there with open arms when I needed solitude. For making me a better person. I love you for being so wonderful and unique. I think... like, I don't know. I think that... you don't think you're a good person and everyone else does. It's funny but adorable. I love how humble you are."

"Austin you don't have to give a speech every time," she says lightly but still blushing.

"I'll sing a thousand songs and give a thousand speeches if it means you finally realizing your worth, Ally." She blushes again and looks like she's on the verge of tears. "You know I mean that."

"Have you always been such a romantic?" she asks, laughing.

I grin. "No," I admit. "But maybe you just pulled it out of me. It feels right now."

She gets up. "It suits you," she smiles.

I get up, too and wrap my arms around her. "You suit me." We stand like that for a moment. "Oh, erh... you should get dressed in real clothes," I suggest, laughing. "Unless you want to be at the rehearsal in that."

Her face pales before she chuckles nervously. "Uh, no." She scurries off in to the bathroom with a bright and colourful outfit she pulled from her luggage. I laugh. She's so beautiful no matter what.


	12. Chapter 12

_**I am SO SO SO SO SO sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I want to apologize profusely. Exams are really close, I'm in the middle of essays and summatives and video projects and running my Instagram and it's been so hard. I'm also in the process of writing a Raura story and brainstorming for the third and (most likely) final instalment in this series, one that will revolve around the whole Auslly relationship/MARRIAGE. I am so excited to write it, but won't begin until after I finish this one. Sorry again for the late update.**_

_**Also, I've been asked by one of the site moderators to let you know about illegitimate people floating around the site. I was asked by someone to give them the copyright to my story because he was 'the first person to put **_**Austin & Ally **_**in his story titles'. This person or any others have absolutely no right whatsoever to demand the rights to **_**your **_**story. This is 1. Because you do not own **_**Austin & Ally **_**or any other thing you make stories about. 2. **_**THEY **_**do not own **_**Austin & Ally **_**either and can't claim the rights to it. If you agree and do what they ask you to put in your story because you think you're in trouble for copyright infringement, DON'T. You are not in violation of the copyright of the actual show so long as you put a disclaimer stating that you are aware you don't own it. If you give a random person credits to the copyright they can actually come and edit, steal or otherwise ruin your story because of your written consent. Don't be fooled! Legally they can get in trouble for asking!**_

_**The moderator asked me to spread the word amongst the fiction community – if you want, take this message and post it in your own stories to help others!**_

_**Anyway, thanks for reading! :)**_

While she was in there, I thought to myself. In what ways could I show Ally how much I really care? I sat there for a few moments, thinking. Then I got an idea. I pulled out my phone to ask Jimmy right away.

**ALLY'S POV**

After I pulled on my favourite pair of black skinny jeans and a loose orange blouse, I began to gently pull through the knots that formed when my hair got wet in the tub. I honestly can't believe that I fell asleep in the tub. How embarrassing. And I can't believe he didn't look while I was naked! He's so perfect, sometimes I think I don't deserve him.

I shake that thought out of my head. Don't think that way, Ally. He loves you.

I quickly comb through my almost dry hair and apply some mascara to my eyes. I faintly hear Austin talking to someone in the other room, but there isn't a verbal response so I guess he's on the phone. As I exit, he says goodbye and hangs up. He smiles at me.

"What are you up to?" I ask him.

"It was just Jimmy," he tells me. "He told me to be there in an hour."

"Ah," I say. "What about me, Trish and Dez?"

"We need to set up first," he replies, contemplative. "So I guess... half an hour or so after."

"Okay," I smile. I pull out my cell. No messages from anyone. "Where's everyone else?"

"Out, remember?" he laughs.

"Oh right." I walk up to him and smile. Are you excited about your first show tomorrow? Nervous?"

"I'm beyond excited," he smiles. "But not at all nervous." He kisses me on the forehead. "Want to order room service and chill before I go?"

I grin widely. "Sure."

He picks up the menu from the table, and with that we order some sandwiches.

I wake up a little later and the room is quiet. I look around to find that Austin is gone and I'm tucked in on the couch. I smile. I check my watch. Austin has been gone for 35 minutes or so. Shoot. I rush to brush my hair so I look presentable and run downstairs of the hotel to the lobby, hoping to find a cab or something that would take me to Austin's rehearsal over at Grand Central.

While frantically looking up and down the street in front of the hotel, I see Trish and Dez lounging on a bench about 30 yards from me. I quickly get to them. "Hey," I say, breathless.

"Ally, there you are," Dez says. "We were waiting for you."

"Why didn't you come get me?" I demand.

"Oh, because-"

"Because we didn't want to bother you," Trish says, cutting him off and giving him a hard look.

Uh, okay. "How are we supposed to get to Austin?" I ask.

"Jimmy said he'd send the bus once you were up."

"Okay," I say, sliding in beside her. She pulls out her phone and gets up to walk a few feet from the bench, calling Jimmy. "So," I say to Dez. "What did you guys do today?"

He excitedly pulls one of Trish's bags out from under the bench and reaches in it, pulling out another bag, this one smaller. I laugh at his childlike aura. "I got this," he tells me, pulling out a snow globe. Inside is a miniature version of Austin. I gasp and smile. He shakes it. "I'm gonna put it in the practice room. Along with..." He pulls out another globe, this one with miniature versions of Trish, me and him inside. I giggle and take it. "And..." Oh boy. Another globe. This one of Austin and I. He pulls out two more duplicates. "One for each of you and one for the practice room." My eyes start watering. I take one of them from him. They're pretty heavy. It's about as tall as a standing DVD case.

"It's beautiful, Dez, thank you." I side-hug him, careful not to bump the globes.

"No problem," he grins. "_And_," he says again. "I got these for us." He motions to himself and Trish – who's still on the phone – and pulls out another globe. "There are 2 more inside." I look inside that globe to find small versions of himself and Trish, back to back, rolling their eyes. I giggle again. And giggle. How perfect were these?

"Dez, these are incredible."

"Aren't they?" Trish agrees, joining us again. She picks up the one of Austin and I. "Look," she says. She shakes it. Instead of snow lifting and falling around us, I see little hearts, pink and orange. I don't think my smile could have gotten any bigger. But it did. Trish turns the globe over and shows me the bottom. There, in small, cursive writing, are the words, _Austin & Ally_. Dez flips over the one of the three of us to reveal _Team Austin _written on the bottom. _Austin_ on the bottom of the one that's just of him. And the funniest of them all, the words _Ugh: The Trish and Dez Story_ written on the bottom of the two of them. I started crying and writhing in laughter. I actually fell out of my seat. People walking by looked at me funny but I couldn't care less at that moment. It was probably the hardest I had laughed this whole trip.

Trish looks at me, wide-eyed, then to Dez – also wide-eyed – and back to me. They both at once start laughing, too.

Oh, how I love my friends.

Eventually, the tour bus showed up and the three of us piled in. The trip wasn't long, only about 20 minutes. We carefully repackaged our globes in newsprint and tissues and stored them in a tight cupboard beside the beds. I combed my hair again because the wind destroyed the messy bun it was in outside.

When we got there, the three of us were lead to a basement room. As we got closer, we heard Austin singing Loud, the new song we wrote for him to perform. It sounded incredible. When we walked in, Austin wasn't facing us, but towards his drummer, telling him something. The guy laughed in response, so I assume it was a joke. We walk over to Jimmy, who's sitting at a table with a few other people, one I recognize as Austin's choreographer.

"Hey, Jimmy," Trish greets him.

He sees us and smiles. "Hey, kids," he says, standing. He shakes out hands like he always does. "How was your sleep?"

"Good," we all say in unison.

"How are you, Ally?" Jimmy asks me. I give him a puzzled look. "Austin told me what happened."

"Oh," I say, understanding. "I'm fine, thanks." I smile.

"What happened?" Trish demands.

"Oh, nothing, I-" I start to say.

"No," Trish interrupts. "Don't say nothing. Are you hurt? What happened?" I sigh.

Before I can tell her, I hear Austin call my name. "Ally," he grins. "Come here." I give a sarcastically apologetic look to Trish and laugh before I go to Austin. She laughs to and redirects her attention to Dez and Jimmy.

"Hey," I say to him.

"How was your sleep?" he asks me, kissing my forehead.

"Great," I reply, grinning. "The blanket was comfy, too."

"Good," he laughs. "Everyone loves the song we wrote."

"Really?"

"Yep! We already have a plan if they want an encore," he tells me, excited.

"Can't wait," I enthuse, hugging him. He puts his head in the crook of my neck and we stand there a moment, just enjoying each other's company.

"Oh," he says, pulling away. "I was working on something. Not much of a song, but a poem. To show how much you mean to me and how much I love you."

My mouth drops open. "Really?!"

He grins. "Yep." He pulls a chair out for me at the nearest table and after I sit, he jumps back up on stage, grabs his guitar and a stool and sits himself in front of the microphone. "Now, Jimmy," he says in to it.

Jimmy looks from Austin to me and back to Austin and grins. He turns to a girl and she scurries off. Just then, the lights go out and a single spotlight is on Austin.

He starts strumming, a casual and continuous note. He smiles at me. I can feel tears starting to brim in my eyes and he hasn't even said anything yet. I contain myself. "This is for you, Ally-cat." He clears his throat and half-sings/half-says the most beautiful thing I've ever heard him say.

"_The moment we met and locked our eyes,__  
__my stomach was ambushed by butterflies.__  
__I felt all fuzzy and my lips were dry,__  
__my throat constricted, I didn't know why.___

_I brushed off the feeling, the warmth in my chest.__  
__She grazed my hand and I held my breath.__  
__She walked away, her steps full were so graceful.__  
__I'm not a romantic but to her I'd be faithful.___

_I'd wear the t-shirt that her tears would stain,__  
__I'd give her my coat in the pouring rain.__  
__I'd take a bullet for her so she wouldn't feel pain.__  
__I'd do everything for her and I'd do it again.___

_The moment we met and locked our eyes,__  
__my stomach was ambushed by butterflies.__  
__I felt all fuzzy and my lips were dry,__  
__my throat constricted, but now I know why._"

When he finished, he took a deep breath and looked at me. He was holding back tears, too. I found the strength in me to stand and I ran on stage and in to Austin's waiting arms. I think he almost fell backwards but he didn't. We stood there, my face in his chest, his in my neck and tears flowing down my cheeks (and soaking his shirt) like a waterfall. "I love you," I hear him murmur.

"I love you, too," I tell him in between breaths. "Forever."

"And always."


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thinking about starting to put in the occasional Trish or Dez POV? What do you think? Review andlet me know! If too many people say no I won't. Thanks for reading!**_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

So I think my plan was a success. Jimmy loved the idea, too. You know, I've never heard of someone with such authority be so cool and chill. Anyway, Ally loved it. I hope she finally understands that I love her more than I love anything else. More than I love my music, myself, even my parents. We share this special bond that can't be put in to words. Only through music. I smile at myself.

Right now, the four of us and Jimmy were backstage, getting ready for the show. It was the night. Only 18 minutes left until it was time. I heard people in the audience chanting my name. I wanted to cry because I couldn't believe this was actually happening to me. To us. Team Austin. I mean, we've always dreamt of this day. But having it actually happen? It was incredible.

Ally quickly combs her fingers through my hair and messes it up, effectively gelling it, just enough to stay a little messy-looking, but still movable. She smiles. Once she's done, I pick up my red leather jacket and put it on, checking it in the mirror. Trish hands me a custom made wristband she had made earlier today, the same time she and Dez bought the snow globes. I take it and inspect it. Team Austin is written on it, the opposite side with a bright, yellow A, resembling the sign in the practice room at Sonic Boom.

Whoa, Sonic Boom. A sudden wave of nostalgia hits me like a bat to the stomach.

"Are you okay?" Ally asks, suddenly concerned.

I nod. "Just miss home a little," I tell her.

She smiles and pulls out her phone. "We still have 15 minutes," she starts. "Let's all call home before the show."

I grin and pull mine out. It was only 6:45. My parents probably got home from work around 4. They should be near the phone. I dial the house number and let it ring.

"_Hello?_" I hear on the other end. My heart warms.

"Hi, Mom," I say, smiling.

"_Austin! Mike, come here, it's Austin,_" she informs my dad. "_I'm putting you on speaker, Honey._"

"_Hey, son,_" my dad says.

"Hi, Dad."

"_How's the luxury life been treating you?_"

"Great," I laugh. "But I miss Mom's pancakes."

"_Oh, sweetie,_" my mom coos. "_When you get home I'll whip up a big batch of pancakes just for you. I __miss you so much._" I can practically hear the tears fall from her eyes.

"Sounds good," I laugh. "Thanks. So my first show is in 13 minutes."

"_Oh,_" they say in unison.

"_Have a good show then, son,_" my dad says.

"_Yeah, sweetie, break down the walls,_" my mom says, chuckling. I don't know why she finds her puns on my songs funny, but I laughed anyway.

"Will do," I say.

"_Bye, Austin._"

"Bye, love you." I hang up. That really helped me. I smile again and look to see Ally also saying goodbye to her father.

"You okay?" she smiles, coming close.

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm excited, though."

She only smiles. The four of us return to our chairs and talk for the next 10 minutes until Jimmy comes and pulls me towards the stage, prepping me.

"Got to go," I say.

"Knock 'em dead," Trish winks.

I laugh. Let's do this. I briefly hug Ally and kiss her, smiling as I do.

She pushes away, laughing. "Go," she says.

I wink and leave. As I'm heading up the small staircase, I, for the first time ever, get a little nervous. My first show. Sold out. Record label. Ally. Everything hits me. I brush it off though, because as much as it makes me a little nervous, it still pumps me up and energizes me.

The lights go out. The venue is black. Jimmy nudges me to go on stage. I forgot we had planned this so no one saw me go out. I very quietly and quickly go on stage, careful not to fray from a straight line so I don't bump in to anyone or anything and fall of the stage. I hear Jimmy tell me to stop in my ear piece and I do. I turn towards the quiet – yet at the same time, loud – chatter of the audience.

I take a deep breath. "Flip the switch," I start to sing. "Turn on the lightning." The lights start brightening. "Get it right, show 'em how it's done." The applause erupts at the sight of me. "Free it up, no matter how you dress that song, girl you know, you got a number one."

Then as I'm singing, something incredible happens. The audience joins in.

"_Go with it, you got 'em where you want 'em. Drop the beat, they need to hear your sound. Play it up, __it's comin' down to you right now..._"

And they sing and sing and sing. And they reach for me anxiously. I never realized this many people loved me or my music.

I was already having the best time of my life.

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin sounds great out there. He looks so genuinely happy and he performs so well live. It sounds almost exactly like the studio version, Double Take.

The three of us were watching his performance on a relatively large TV screen backstage. Just then, I notice orange necklaces with black cards attached to them around a lot of girls' necks. Some guys, too. "Jimmy," I call, confused.

"Yeah," he replies coming over.

"What are they wearing?" I ask, pointing to the people with them on.

"VIP tickets," he says matter-of-factly.

"Oh," I say. "What does VIP access get you?"

"Basically a meet and greet with Austin, a picture and they get complimentary bracelets that say _Austin_ on them."

"Cool," Trish exclaims from behind us.

"Yeah, really cool," I say, grinning. "Wait, so with the VIP, tickets and merch and stuff, how much did Austin make tonight?"

"$52,000," he replies.

I scream. "What? Wow!"

"Whoa," Trish and Dez say in unison.

Jimmy laughs. "That's not that much, really," he says. "Some celebrities rake in hundreds of thousands per concert. Austin isn't there yet but he might be one day. Oh, excuse me," he says, walking away to meet with a woman with a clipboard.

"I can't believe it," I tell Trish and Dez.

"Neither can we."

"Hey," Dez says. "At least now we can pay you for all of the instruments we broke."

I laugh. "Yep."

Just then, I hear the intro drum and piano mix of the new song we wrote. It sounds amazing. It's probably my favourite song we've written. The guitar and bass is added. Then vocals.

"Been lookin' for the one tonight, but I can't see you."


	14. Chapter 14

7 songs later and Austin is killing it on stage. The crowd is singing every song with him and Jimmy is over the moon. I don't think he expected Austin to be _this _much of a hit. He was wrong though, and he doesn't mind at all.

Dez, Trish and I are just hanging out backstage, watching the concert and sharing a few laughs. Trish is painting her toes and Dez and I are playing Go Fish.

"Guys," Jimmy says, coming over. "I don't want you to tell Austin about how much he made tonight, okay? We'll tell him after the concert, but at the after party I just planned for his first show."

I grin. "Okay, Jimmy. Where is it going to be?"

"At the hotel," he replies. "Tonight's our last night there, though, tomorrow we're on the road again."

"Cool."

"Will there be snacks?" Trish asks.

"Obviously," he laughs, walking away.

"It's a good thing I'm painting my toes now," Trish chuckles. Oh, Trish.

We continue to chat for the next little while. Even with costume changes, we don't get to see Austin because he goes through a different door to his room and is right back out.

About an hour later, he was on his last song.

"Thank you, Miami, you're awesome," he shouts to the crowd.

The crowd screams in response. "_Encore, encore, encore,_" they chant.

Jimmy comes in to the room speaking in to a mic connected to Austin's ear piece. "Play Loud again," he instructs, walking past us.

I smile.

Just then, the drum and guitar compilation begins, drawing out the first few notes. I loved the beat. I definitely want it as my ring tone.

"I'm lookin' for the one tonight," Austin starts to sing. "But I can't see you. 'Cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh." He takes his jacket off and throws it off stage, to where the camera zooms in on a teary eyed girl – she looked roughly 13 or 14 – catches it. All the surrounding girls scream.

There Austin stands in a simple, white tank top, singing. He occasionally flips his hair.

What amazes me the most, is that this would be Austin's second time performing it – ever – and already the crowd knows enough of it to sing with him. His fans are wonderful.

"Trish," I say, getting her attention. "Can I borrow your phone? Mine's charging and I want to go on Tweeter."

She laughs. "Okay," she agrees, handing me the phone.

I open the app and sign in to my account. I check my 'Connectivity' tab and see that I gained 421 followers! "Whoa..." I say, showing Trish. Her eyes bug out. "It must be because of Austin," I say, laughing. I start composing a twit.

_Great show tonight, _I write. _Austin was incredible. Thanks to everyone who came and supported his first concert! _I then tagged his account at the end of the twit. _ austinmmoon._

I smiled and put the phone down, taking my turn in Go Fish. I had 2 pairs. Dez had like 7. It amazes me how clueless he could be about some things but extremely intelligent about other things. Like card games. He puts his last pair down, indicating the end. "Good game," I pout.

He grins. "Yep!"

At long last, Austin finishes. He pulls out his phone and takes a picture of himself in front of the crowd. He waves goodnight and exits the stage. The crowd slowly starts to disperse. I turn the TV off as Austin comes in. "Great job," I yell, throwing myself in to his arms. He hugs me tightly.

"That was amazing," he exclaims. He pulls back a little and kisses me. I can't help smiling under his lips.

"Austin," Jimmy greets, joining the four of us. "Great job! You did awesome."

"Thanks so much, Jimmy," Austin says. "I can't believe this."

"No problem. Now we got to go upstairs for the meet and greet." He gives us a pointed look when Austin isn't looking to remind us not to say anything about how much he made or the after party.

"Okay," Austin grins, wrapping his arm around my waist. We all get our stuff and move towards the stairs, all chatting excitedly. When we get upstairs, Austin lets go to follow Jimmy towards the big group of people waiting to meet Austin. I see Jimmy hand him a couple black Sharpies to sign autographs with. I smile.

I rest my head on Dez's arm. I mean, I _would _rest it on his shoulder but I'm a lot shorter than him so, that won't work. Trish pulls out her phone. "Look at all your re-twits," she says, showing me.

"Whoa," is all I say. 52 re-twits and over 100 likes.

"_Austin, Austin, Austin over here! Austin_," is all you can here. People constantly trying to get Austin to notice him.

For the next 45 minutes, Austin is completely preoccupied with his fans. It's really sweet.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

It's been like 45 minutes of signing autographs and taking pictures and quickly answering questions. Some about Team Austin, some about Ally and I. It's funny. But I really took notice when someone didn't ask for a picture with me, but with Team Austin. All four of us. I ran over to them, super excited about the fact that people were giving the rest of the team credit. They all came over and we took a picture. The people were nice, 2 guys and a girl. They were all wearing sunglasses even though it was like almost 10 at night. Whatever.

After the crowd died down and I my fingers were cramped from signing, we all piled in to the bus and waited for Jimmy to come in the back before really talking.

He came in and pulled up a seat. "Wow," he starts. "Just... wow. I didn't know you had so much energy, Austin. It's great. I knew this tour would be a great idea."

"Thanks Jimmy," I reply, grinning.

"So tonight, we have to clear the basement where we practised. Then tomorrow we're on the road again."

"Okay," I say. "Where to next?"

"New Orleans."

**ALLY'S POV**

"New Orleans?" I ask incredulously. "That's a 12 hour drive."

"Yep."

"Wow."

"Yeah, but we will take breaks, obviously," he assures us. We all laugh.

About 20 minutes later, we're back at the hotel, washing up. Jimmy made up an excuse for Austin to not be in the room while the three of us got ready because Austin just thinks we're cleaning up and going to bed.

I put on a light blue dress and some white flats with a dozen bracelets to match, each a darker or lighter shade or tint of the blue I'm wearing, with some black and white thrown in. I crimp my hair to give it an extra wave. Trish – of course – puts on a leopard party dress with a matching clutch purse. Dez surprised us all. He puts on a tux. He looked great! He combed his hair and put on a nice watch. He looked like a million bucks!

"Wow, Dez," Trish says.

"Yeah, wow," I agree.

"Thanks," he grins.

We make our way downstairs to the after party. Soon after, Jimmy comes in and quietly announces that Austin's on his way, so we shut the light off and duck behind instruments and under tables and behind boxes, waiting.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I approach the door as I get downstairs but I don't hear anyone in it. I start to open the door and the room is black. Isn't this where Jimmy said he'd be?

I turn the light on and suddenly a hundred people jump out and yell, "surprise!"

I jump back, startled, before laughing. Oh my. The room is decorated and everyone is nicely dressed. I walk in and see Ally and Trish and... Dez?! I run over to them. "You guys look great," I exclaim. "And Dez! You look awesome!" Dez only grins. "What is all this?"

"This," Jimmy says, appearing on stage. "Is your surprise after party to celebrate your first show," he explains. "And we have another surprise for you. Do you want to know how much you made tonight?"

"Made?" I ask, confused.

"Yeah, how much you earned."

"Oh! I forgot I even made money," I admit sheepishly.

"Well you make money for every show."

"How much?" I ask, suddenly exicted.

"$52,000."


	15. Chapter 15

I remember bits and pieces of the after party.

Jimmy telling me how much I earned for my first concert. Having to sit down. Ally holding my hand the whole time. Crying a little. Calling my mom and dad to tell them but crying so badly Ally had to do it. I remember them crying. Only hearing my mom's choked sobs over the speaker for a good 10 minutes. I remember never being so happy. Never being so thankful. Having all of my friends there, Jimmy, my dancers, my fans, my parents. Most importantly, having Ally.

I remember dancing the night away with Ally. Most of the songs were fun and upbeat. Fun to dance to. Even Ally let loose and was almost dancing. It was the funniest thing ever. I remember there being a slow song on, and being grateful that Dez and I had taught Ally how to slow dance for Trish' quincinera last year. I remember holding Ally close and not saying a word. I remember Trish reluctantly agreeing to dance with Dez. I remember Ally and I desperately trying to refrain from laughing at the awkwardness of the two of them and their considerable height difference. Dez is almost 6 feet. Trish... isn't.

Most of all, I remember Loud coming on as the last song for the night, and even though we've all heard it numerous times that day, we all belted out the chorus and sang like it was our mission in life. To get _loud_.

It was 2 am and we had just finished piling our suit cases in the tour bus. Ally was sitting on the top bunk, writing some stuff in her book. I was peacefully laying on the top bunk of mine and Dez's bed, listening to the quiet bickering of Trish and Dez below. They were quietly playing Texas Hold 'Em poker and Dez was losing miserably. Ally and I occasionally exchanged glances when Dez would complain or Trish would tease him about losing. We tried not to visibly laugh at them.

Not long after we hit the road, I fell asleep, absolutely exhausted from all that's happened that day. Did everything really happen? Was I dreaming? I hoped not. I fell asleep facing the wall with a huge smile on my face.

**ALLY'S POV**

It must have been a good hour of writing in my book before I noticed the other three were fast asleep. I peeked over at Austin, lightly snoring. Trish was sleeping opposite of the pillows, snoring rather loudly, and Dez was sitting up against the wall, wrapped up in his duvet, sleeping, but not making a sound. I chuckle to myself and quietly climb off the bed and turn the lights out. I move the TV table a safe distance away from where Trish could hit it in her sleep and close the door. Once I climb back up in my bed and tuck my book under the pillow, I quickly fall asleep.

**BOTH**

I dreamt about the wedding again last night.

**ALLY'S POV**

Austin was still as breathtaking as ever.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Ally looked stunning as always.

When I woke the next day, I felt refreshed and ready for whatever the day might have held for us. Nothing exciting, I imagine, because I think we're on the road all day. However, I don't mind. I'm still physically exhausted from yesterday. I smile at myself and sit up. I hear Dez stir from below.

"_Dez,_" I whisper.

After a moment, a response is heard. "_Yeah, Austin?_" he replies quietly.

"_Come with me to the recording studio_," I say.

"_Austin, you know I can't write songs._"

"_Not to write,_" I say, mentally slapping him. "_To chill._"

"_Oh,_" he laughs. "_Okay._"

We both stealthily move to the next room over and sit across from each other on the floor. I had grabbed the cards from the table and we decided to play poker. I thought I'd teach him to finally beat Trish.

"Wow, you're good," he says as I put down my royal flush and take all of the animal crackers. Erh, I mean... poker chips.

I laugh. "Yep," I agree. "My dad used to always play with me during the summer." I deal again.

"Used to?" he questions.

"We stopped a couple years ago when my mom got scared that I'd grow up and gamble. I should ask him to play again when we get home." I smile. I missed that. I pulled out my cell and dialled my dad's number.

After a few rings, he picks up the cell. "_Hello?_" he answers.

"Hey, Dad," I grin.

"_Hey, Austin! Is everything okay?_"

"Yeah," I assure him. "Everything's awesome. I'm just sitting here with Dez, playing some Texas Hold 'Em and it got me thinking. When I get back we should throw a big tournament in our backyard and invite the family, Dez, some of your friends!"

He laughs for a moment. "_I'd love that,_" he practically shouts in the phone. Dez chuckles. "_We could have Uncle Dan and Uncle Phillip over and maybe your mom could barbeque. We could even have prizes._"

"Yeah! And I'd invite Ally and Trish because Ally loves to cook and she loves Mom, too. Trish is great at poker so she'd want to come... Hey, doesn't Aunt May like to play?"

"_Well she likes to think she's playing,_" he laughs. "_She doesn't play very well but we could still invite her._"

"And Mom could go shopping with Ally at the good grocery store for everything because we'll have more money and she loves buying the really expensive meat. It tastes better or something." I laugh.

"_Sounds good,_" my dad says to me. I can tell he's smiling. "_Oh, got to go, the store is paging me. Love you, son._"

"Love you too, Dad, bye." I hang up.

"Count me in," Dez says to me enthusiastically.

"Us, too," Trish says, her and Ally entering the studio.

"Mornin' suunshines," I laugh.

"Morning," Ally smiles. She takes a seat on the ground next to me. "Jimmy told us to all be ready to stop in an hour or so. We're getting something to eat and meeting up with out tutor for a couple hours."

"Awh," I whine. "School on tour?"

"Yeah, you knew it was a condition," she laughs.

"I know, but it doesn't mean I like it." I pout and she laughs again.

"Raise 3 crackers," I hear Trish whisper to Dez. Uh oh, I know she's good at this game. I nervously await his turn.

Ally subtly leans in and whispers in my ears. "The chances that Dez has a King or an Ace is unlikely. The odds are 3-1 in your favour. Call it."

"You know poker?" I whisper back, amazed.

"No," she says. "I know math." She winks. "Raise it."

Dez decides to take his turn. "I raise the hand 3 crackers," he announces, a smug look on both his and Trish's face.

So, following Ally's orders, I call it. "I'll see your 3 crackers, and raise you 2." I put 5 crackers in the middle of the floor. Trish eyes me suspiciously but I pretend not to notice. Dez, after calling my bet, reaches to flip over the turn and reveals 4 of diamonds. I check my hand quickly. A pair of Queens. He turns the river and reveals another Queen. On the board there is the 4, the Queen, a pair of 2s and a 9.

Dez raises the hand once more. "I raise the hand 2 crackers."

I feel Ally's very subtle push on my thigh, indicating me to call it. "Call," I say, putting in 2 crackers. Right now, there were 18 crackers in the pot.

He puts down his cards, revealing a pair of Jacks. 2 pair.

I smirk and put my cards down, revealing my Queens, essentially creating a Full House with the three of a kind and automatic pair from the flop. "Yes," I exclaim, fist pumping the air. Trish groans and Ally laughs. Dez gives me a look. "Sorry, dude," I say, laughing.

And for the next hour the four of us play. Ally turns out to be pretty good, but when I asked if she'd rather play instead of cook she quickly declined. "I'll cook," she said.

Trish laughs. "Can't handle the heat at the table, Ally? Only in the kitchen?" She winks.

"Yeah, something like that," Ally laughs, rolling her eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey guys. Sorry about the wait. This is sort of just a filler chapter for now. I'm writing more write now I promise... Last day of school is on the 19**__**th**__** and then I have 3 exams. Then I'm out! I'm going to Family's Big Ticket Summer Concert this summer where I'll see R5 for the first time, but since that's the only big thing going on for me, I'll be writing LOTS more. :)**_

_**I want you all to know that I've been reading and loving all of the reviews, I just don't get the chance to reply to them, partially because I forget, the other part because all of you are guest reviewers and I can't. Thanks you so much, though.**_

_**When this story is over (which trust me, won't be for a while), I'm going to write the third instalment for this fanfic, all of which revolves around them getting married! I'm excited.**_

_**Anyway, that's all for now, but please R&R! x**_

_**P.S. This chapter will talk about things that happened in my story, **_**Austin & Ally: Fears and Fatalities _as this is a sequel. Just to warn you. :)_**

"Thank you," I say, smiling at the girl behind the counter. A small blush forms on her cheeks and I wink before walking away. Ally giggles beside me because she knows the girl liked me.

"You are such a flirt, Moon," she says to me.

We grab a seat and are shortly joined by Trish and Dez. "Yeah, yeah," I say to Ally, laughing. She sits beside me and unravels her sub. I eagerly open my Chicken McNugget meal. Dez pulls out a sub also, and Trish digs in to her New York Fries fries.

We eat in silence for the most part until we are greeted by an older woman – maybe about 50? "Hi, there," she says.

"Hi," Ally greets politely.

"I'm Mrs. Feldman," she explains. "Your on-tour tutor." Our group collectively understands. "May I sit?" I pull a chair out for her and the four of us squeeze a little closer together so she can place her books. She takes a seat. "Now I know the last thing you're going to be wanting to do is school, so I've devised certain curriculum activities that exercises your strengths and helps you study." She hands us paper.

Ally takes the cards excitedly. "Ooh," she enthuses. She flips through them and suddenly frowns. "Awh, I thought we'd be doing math first."

I laugh. "Sucks, Ally-cat."

She sticks her tongue out at me. Mrs. F laughs. "English, Spanish, math, then history," she clarifies.

"Wait – only 4 subjects?" Dez asks.

"Yeah, they're the only ones that are necessary and you'll be home before next semester."

So for the next 2 hours, we sit there, learning and studying. It really wasn't too bad.

When we said goodbye to Mrs. F and bought ourselves each a McFlurry, we got back in the bus and played some more poker. Dez won the first round, Ally second, Trish third and me, last. I honestly think I was just a little distracted by how exceptionally delicious my ice cream was. Little bits of Oreo in it, yum.

"Royal Flush," Ally announces proudly, revealing her cards. Wow. She sticks her tongue out at me, making me laugh.

Dez sighs and drops his cards, Trish following suit. Their hands were worse than mine, and I had a pair of 3s.

"Way to go," I say to her, smiling.

"Thanks," she grins. "Is this all we're going to do now? Poker? This is a bad habit to get in to, gambling."

"Ally, it's just a couple of games while on the road," Trish laughs.

"How long until we're in New Orleans?" I ask, interrupting their banter.

"7 hours," Ally replies. Dez groans. "It's not that bad, Dez," she says. "We'll be sleeping in a nice hotel after!"

Dez laughs. "Yeah," he agrees. "Try not to drown, okay, Ally?"

"Dez," I shout.

Ally just laughs. "Shut up, Dez," she chuckles.

Dez smiles, proud that his joke didn't make him regret his existence.

"I'm going to go back to bed," Trish announces, standing up.

"Me, too," Dez says, joining her. Then they're out the door, leaving me and Ally to all of the animal crackers from the poker.

"I was thinking," I begin. "About when we're older, and get married."

"Oh?" she says in between bites.

"Yeah. I was thinking that we should do it at Venice Beach in California. And we should try to get Dez and Trish together by then so they can come together."

Ally starts giggling. "Aren't they the cutest not-a-couple-couple ever?" she agrees.

"Yep! Dez looks at her in such awe all the time, even when she's being mean to him. And she always forgives him more easily than anyone else when something happens."

"They're us, before... us," she realizes.

"Yeah," I grin.

We sit silent for a little while. "Is it weird that we just plan on getting married when we're older?" Ally asks. "Even though you haven't proposed. Even though anything could happen..."

"No," I tell her. "We know that we will." I blush a little and grin.

"I love you, Austin," is all she says, smiling.

"I love you, too, Ally."

About an hour later, I decide that I'm tired and Ally suggests we both go take a nap because the other two are already asleep. I agree, and get in to my bed, resting my head in my hand while Ally climbs up to her bunk. She lays down, too, facing me. I know that she doesn't really plan on sleeping. She told me last year that she didn't really like sleeping during the day. She probably doesn't remember, though, and was just trying to get me to extra sleep before tomorrow night's show. Either way, I quickly fell asleep.

**ALLY'S POV**

With Austin sound asleep, and the other two snoring beneath us, I pull out my song book to write in a diary entry, the first on this trip. I pull my favourite felt tip pen from underneath my pillow and open to a fresh new page.

_Dear Diary,_

_So far, this tour has been incredible. The only bad parts have been me almost drowning in the bathtub, Austin seeing me naked – eep! – and the never-ending sensation that someone is watching us. I'm over it, though. People watch us wherever we go. We're Team Austin and the record producer is Jimmy Starr. We're not average people. Well... I suppose Trish, Dez and I are. We're nothing in the grand scheme of things. We're everything to Austin and his career, though, and I'm glad his fans have recognized that. I gained more followers on Tweeter than I know what to do with. Austin has over 600 thousand. Oh my gosh. I have 25 thousand or something, far more than I thought I wanted. I mean, just because they can't see me, it doesn't cradle my stage fright. What if I make a twit that everyone thinks is stupid?_

_That's why I only have a couple hundred tweets. Austin has over 3,000 or something. He's so dedicated, so appreciative of his fans. Even though he's extremely childish sometimes, his childlike nature is adorable. I fall in love with him more and more each day. Sometimes I make myself sick. Whenever I talk about my feelings for Austin I turn in to a cheesy love song. I like love songs. But not cheesy ones._

_I don't know how this happened. Us. Team Austin. Any of it. I mean.. I know how it happened, of course, but like... How did it start, Diary?_

_Okay. Let's make a list. I love lists._

_Found Austin and Dez in store disobeying signs._

_I was playing Double Take (in a minor key) in the practise room and Austin came and gave me suggestions on how to improve it._

_Austin inadvertently takes my song and makes it a hit._

_Begs me to write him a new song when Helen from the Helen Show asks him to come back._

_I eventually agree and we write Break Down the Walls. He tries to perform it but because he tried to get me to face my stage fright, I end up embarrassing both of us._

_He redecorates my practise rooms with lots of things I like to make everything up to me._

_We become partners. Trish becomes Austin's manager._

_We all become best friends._

_A year later, I get really sick when writing a new song with Austin. End up in hospital._

_Sonic Boom gets robbed by Trent and Dex, they get away._

_Dez falls through the floor at my house, breaks leg._

_I get kidnapped by Trent and Dex and brought to basement of the mall in Miami._

_When I'm found, Trent goes to jail and Dex gets off on small sentence._

_Somewhere between 9 and 13, we fall for each other, Austin and I. Hard._

_Jimmy offers Austin the chance to tour across North America._

_Now we're here._

_But still, even after all that's happened, I can't bring myself to regret any of it. Even though I was on the verge of dying more than once, friends got hurt, enemies became criminals, etc., I don't wish any of it didn't happen. It's because it happened we're where we are._

_See? Cheesy love song._

_Got to love 'em._


	17. Chapter 17

_**Go ahead and hate me. I hate me, too. I've neglected to continue writing because I can't think of much to progress the story with. I know where I want to take it, but getting it there is an extensive process. Thanks for bearing with me. Filler chapter, so you don't forget my story exists. I swear I'm trying to update sooner. School starts soon so I'll TRY for a few more in. 3, maybe? I'll see.**_

_**Question: Where would **_**you **_**like the story to go from here? I won't respond, but if your idea peeks my interest I may just use it (and give credit, of COURSE). What do you think?**_

* * *

_I don't think I've ever written an entry this long before, Diary. Maybe because it's the first time in a very long time I've had this long to myself. Don't get me wrong, I love being in the company of people, but sometimes solitude is the best thing._

_It's so quiet right now I can hear the uneven patterns of my friends sleeping. Trish snoring, Austin lightly snoring, Dez not snoring at all, just breathing heavily. It's relaxing. I would go to sleep but_

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I wake up a little later and it's pretty quiet except for Trish and Dez sleeping. I turn over to face Ally and find her asleep in her bed, still sitting up. I chuckle and smile at her cuteness. I quietly make the small leap from my bed to hers, careful not to stir her awake, and I gently lay her down against the mattress, taking the pen from her hand and putting it in her book, closing it. I stick it under her pillow and tuck her in under the blanket. I kiss her forehead and go back to my bed, falling asleep once more.

**ALLY'S POV**

When I wake up, I'm wrapped in my blanket. I glance at my watch. It's 9. We'll be at the hotel in less than an hour. I look over at Austin who's still fast asleep, looking as peaceful as a baby.

I smile. I suddenly realize that I don't know where my songbook is. I frantically check everywhere in my bed, finally finding it below the pillow. Austin must have woken up and found me laying in a seemingly uncomfortable position. I smile again. I open my songbook back up to my unfinished entry.

_I would go to sleep but _is all it says. I scratch that out.

_I̶ ̶w̶o̶u̶l̶d̶ ̶g̶o̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶s̶l̶e̶e̶p̶,̶ ̶b̶u̶t̶_

_Never mind that. I did fall asleep. Normally, I hate sleeping during the day. I guess that since my sleeping patterns are already irregular from the tour, it shouldn't be strange to have a little nap. _

_Oh, I hear Trish stirring, Diary._

_Write soon,_

_Ally. x_

I wait until I hear Trish mumble incoherently before speaking. "Trish?" I call quietly.

"Mm?" she groans.

"We're going to be at the hotel soon."

"Okay," she says, noisily moving around. "Come down."

I climb down the ladder to the bunk and sit in the bed with her. She smiles, rubbing her eyes. "Ally," she says. "You and Austin have got to stop talking about your romantic wedding dreams. I had one last night where you two go married and I was at your wedding with Dez and it was gorgeous but awkward I couldn't handle it."

I try to stifle my laughter, to no avail. I start laughing and snorting and giggling.

"It's not funny," she insists.

"It is," I say. "It's all part of our plan."

"_What plan!?_"

I start laughing even more, louder this time, and I accidentally wake Dez.

"Hmm?" he grumbles, waking up.

"Nothing," Trish says shortly, making me laugh harder.

"Okay," he says. He rubs his eyes. He sits up and looks around. "Is there any coffee on this bus?"

I nod towards the door that leads to the kitchenette. "In there," I say. "I think."

He unravels himself from the blankets and sheets and heads to the narrow part of the bus and closes the door behind him.

I start laughing again.

**AUSTIN'S POV**

Now, I've been awake for a while. But I'm just listening to everything because I love Ally's laugh. It's the cutest thing ever. Her and Trish are having a spat about Dez and it's really amusing to hear so I didn't other moving.

I decide to 'wake up' then. I stir and yawn.

Ally stops laughing immediately.

I stretch and climb down, smiling sleepily at them both. "Morning'," I say.

"Hey, Austin," Ally smiles. "We'll be at the hotel in an hour. We would have been there already but the traffic was horrible because of a pile-up or something."

I nod in acknowledgement and sit beside her, wrapping my arm around her shoulder. Trish grins at us. "Alright," I say, yawning again.

Dez walks back out. "Yo, man," he says. "Got you a coffee." He hands me the small Styrofoam cup. He sits a little bit beside Trish and yawns. I yawn again, a chorus of it erupting around the four of us. For the next little while, we quietly chat. We're all feeling a little lazy tonight (as well as Ally, surprisingly).

The bus suddenly stops Jimmy comes in to tell us we've arrived in New Orleans. The four of us pile out quickly with our luggage and enter the hotel. We really didn't stop to take note of anything. Not even the name. I knew it was a 4 star hotel, though, which was cool. The rooms were big. Two bedrooms and a big living room. Also with 24-hour room service.

We all decided to lounge tonight because my next show was tomorrow. Even though we each had naps, sleeping wouldn't have really been a problem.

I shared a bed with Dez because Trish flat-out refused to, while she shared one with Ally. We watched a movie before we slept. It was pretty lame. It was supposed to be a horror movie, but really it was cheesy. Even Ally laughed and she was really sensitive about scary movies.

It was funny though.

Sleep was easy.

But tomorrow I'd get to perform another sold out show and I was excited. Beyond excited. Other than times spent with my friends, up on stage was the best time, _every time_.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning is a blur, really. We all wake up and eat and meet Jimmy and get ready for the show. The rehearsal goes flawlessly.

By the time lunch rolled around, I was pumped.

"You sounded great, Austin," Trish tells me happily.

"Thanks, Trish," I say, hugging her.

We all sit at a round table in the amphitheatre and dig in to the McDonalds Jimmy bought us. Ally takes a big bite out of her Big Mac and Dez laughs hysterically when she gets ketchup on her nose. I hand her a napkin while attempting to stifle my own laughter and she takes it grudgingly.

"Still cute," I whisper.

She sticks her tongue out at me.

Just then, one of the managers comes to our table. "Okay, guys, after the show tonight, you'll do another signing and we're on the road again. So right after, meet in the limo so we can go back to the hotel and check out. Sound good?" he asks.

"Great," Ally says kindly.

He leaves and chatter erupts from the others. I suddenly get a text.

_Come outside. Don't tell anyone you're coming, or else_.

I stare at my screen bewildered.

The number was blocked so it wasn't from someone I knew I guess.

I lean back in my chair, contemplative.

Another text comes in.

_Now._

I look around, trying hard to mask my worry.

"I'll be right back," I say cautiously. The others look up at me, confused.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

I rise from the chair and walk down the hallway to the exit. The crisp air of the afternoon hits me like slap in the face, but it's refreshing. The sun beats down on my skin, warming me. I look around, frantically trying to see the face behind the text.

I don't see anyone.

Then, as if in slow motion, I feel a sudden bash to the head and I hit the pavement painfully before blacking out.

**ALLY'S POV**

"Where's Austin? It's been like 20 minutes?" I say. I search the room to see if he's with any of the tour people.

Suddenly Jimmy is rushing to us. "Austin is missing," he tells us. "And there was blood outside the back door."

My stomach drops about a thousand feet.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Two really short chapters to move the story along. I got an idea earlier. Hope this works. Next chapter will be longer, whenever it's posted.**_

_** Thanks for hanging in there, I love you guys.**_

My face is puffy and swollen from crying so hard the past 3 hours.

I had to call Mike and Mimi while Jimmy called the police and the tour guys cancelled the event. Luckily, the fans were mostly scared, not mad.

I was scared.

Austin was kidnapped.

I don't know what to do. Trish has been holding my hand in comfort while simultaneously yelling at Dez to calm him down. I don't know how SHE wasn't freaking out yet.

"Ally?" Jimmy says softly. I lift my head from my hands. "You need to talk to the police. I'm sorry, but you have to."

I nod and sniffle before following him to an officer. "Ms. Dawson," the man says. "Can you tell me what happened and how Austin was acting before he went missing?"

I think for a moment. "We were just sitting at a table," - I gesture to it - "eating our lunch. Literally for about 3 minutes. Then he said he had to go to the washroom and left." I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.

He writes it down in a little notebook. "Anything else? Anything at all."

I think again. "Well," I say. "He got a text I think, if I remember correctly. He didn't say anything about it though."

He taps his pen rhythmically and writes everything down. He shows his notes to his partner and turns back to me. "If you think of anything else, don't hesitate to call. Please." He hands me his card and walks away.

Another tear escapes my eye.

I hope Austin is okay...

**AUSTIN'S POV**

I wake up with a start, the realization that I'm nowhere familiar hitting me like a slap in the face. The room is dim and I'm in very centre. The draft is indicative of an open window or door and the walls are half painted.

My head is in a lot of pain, too. I'd reach up to see how tender everything was but apparently my hands are tied. I sigh angrily.

Where am I?!

"Hello?" I say, my voice a raspy whisper. I wince at the pain as my head throbs.

"Hell," a voice says.

"Who's there?" I demand.

"Satan."

I recognize the voice. I can't pinpoint who's it is, though. "Fuck off," I spit. "Who. Are. You?"

The guy steps out from the shadow. "I," he says. "Am T-Fame."


End file.
